Pokemon:betrayal of ash Ketchum and aura god
by Lucariomaster1
Summary: Ash is betrayed by his friends and family and the girls where blackmailed into it and ash wants to be a pokemon master but with a twist on why. He then try's to start all his journeys over again and this time doesnt hold back ooc/smart/strong/lady's man/brave/handsome/aura god/ash lemons
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: the betrayal of ash Ketchum, aura god

Chapter 1

Ages

Ash:16

Serena:16

Iris:16

Dawn:16

May:16

Misty:16

Clement:18

Cilan:23

Brock:26

Bonnie:13

Drew:18

Gary:18

Paul:18

Max:13

Trip:18

Delia:39

Professor oak:68

Professor juniper:19

Officer Jenny:19

Hilda:16

Bianca (black and white): 16

Hilbert:16

Cheren:16

Cynthia:19

Kanto elite 4 Lorelei:19

Diantha:19

Sabrina:16

Bianca (altomare):16

Melody:16

Looker:36

Lance:34

Rant:32

Mr. Goodshow:63

Jessie and James:I don't give a damn!

Ash Ketchum was walking to pallet town so he can see his mom his pokemon and see professor oak again after losing in the semifinals in the kalos league

While walking to pallet town ash saw weird smirks on Clement and Bonnie's faces and a very sad one from serena

All of a sudden the entire woods was quiet until they heard the bushes move and serena jumped a little

Ash:"don't worry serena, it's probably just a small pokemon looking for food."

Serena:"I'll take your word for it."

Not that far behind them

There was Cynthia, Diantha, Lorelei, Sabrina, looker, rant, Lance, and Mr. Goodshow

Cynthia:"I'm here to tell him how I feel about him. What about you?"

Lance:"I'm offering him as a job as a part of the G-men."

Rant:"I'm offering him a job as an elite ranger."

Looker:"offering him a job as an international spy."

Diantha:"to tell him my feelings for him."

Sabrina:"i want to tell him my feelings for him as well."

Lorelei:"I also wanna tell him how I feel about him."

Mr. Goodshow:"he asked me to help him by looking up what he is."

Cynthia:"what do you mean by that?"

Mr. Goodshow covered his mouth

Mr. Goodshow:"oops, I said to much!"

Diantha:"what are you hiding?!"

Mr. Goodshow:"I can't, I've sworn to secrecy."

Rant:"tell us!"

Mr. Goodshow:"alright, alright, I'll tell you! Just don't yell at an old man! He's an aura god."

Sabrina and Cynthia:"HE'S A WHAT!?"

Mr. Goodshow:"he's an aura god."

Sabrina:"WOW! NO WONDER HE HAS A WAY WITH POKEMON!"

Cynthia:"AURA GOD IS A LEGENDARY FIGURE WHO FIGHT FOR JUSTICE, PEACE, AND ALL THAT IS HOLY! HE CAN HELP US DECIPHER SOME RUINS!"

Rant:"look ahead!

they all heard trees snapping

They then looked for the source of the sounds and suddenly a giant tyranitar broke through the trees and onto the road

It then looked over and saw ash and smiled happily and ran to him

Cynthia, Diantha, Sabrina, and Lorelei pulled out some pokeballs to help but was stopped by lance

Lance:"let him prove himself."

Clement Bonnie and Serena ran and jumped into the bushes and peeked through the leaves

Serena:"ASH GET OUT OF THERE!"

Ash only stood there knowing he was in no danger stood there with a smile and held his arms out for a hug

Clement:"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Bonnie:"GET OUT OF THERE!"

Suddenly tyranitar stopped charging and pulled ash into a bone crushing hug

Ash:"it's good to see you to tyranitar!"

Tyranitar put him down

Back with Cynthia and the others

Lance:"see, he was in no danger."

Up ahead with ash

Ash:"you can come out guys. Tyranitar is a friend of mine."

They then walked out of the bushes and greeted tyranitar

Ash:"why are you here tyranitar?"

She then pointed to his pokeball belt and touched an empty pokeball and was sucked in and dinged instantly

Ash:"well that was unexpected."

Suddenly they heard a loud squawking sound

Ash looked around and shed a few tears which didn't go unnoticed by Serena

Serena:"what's wrong ash? Why are you crying?"

Ash:"I'd know that squawking anywhere. That's my pidgeot!"

Ash was then blown away by a giant gust of wind

Ash:"PIDGEOT, I'VE MISSED YOU BUDDY!"

Ash hugged pidgeot and was then nuzzled by a giant bird

Clement:"THAT'S THE BIGGEST PIDGEOT I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Bonnie:"IT'S SO PRETTY!"

Serena:"HOW DID IT GET SO BIG!?"

Ash:"lots of love, care, and training. That's how."

With Cynthia and the others

Rant:"THAT'S THE BIGGEST PIDGEOT I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Cynthia:"ASH MUST HAVE TAKEN VERY GOOD CARE OF IT!"

Up ahead with ash

Suddenly there was a loud thump and a loud roar and ash was hit in the face with a flamethrower

Clement, Bonnie and Serena in union:"ASH! ARE YOU OK!?"

Ash:"I'd recognize that flamethrower to the face anywhere!"

Ash then turned looked over and got hit in the face with another flamethrower

Ash:"Hey charizard! How's one of my strongest pokemon doing!?"

Charizard then gave him a thumbs up

Ash:"awesome!"

They then fist bumped

Charizard then handed ash something

Ash looked at what charizard gave him and it was a note and a pokeball

Note:"dear ash

"I can't train charizard anymore. He is so strong he actually used flare blitz on the canyon wall and turned it into crystal so I can't train him anymore. I've trained him to the best of my ability but I know that friendship, love and care can make you stronger. So train him well and come by and visit

XOXOXO

Liza

Call me

P.s. charizard is now a father and has 2 daughters and a son. Or at least that's what nurse joy said when she was checking the eggs. After they grow out of needing there mother I'll send them to you."

At the bottom of the paper was kiss that left a lipstick mark

Serena:"what does it say?"

Ash then gave the letter to serena and she read it out loud

After she read it out loud

Bonnie:"WOW! IT'S REALLY THAT STRONG!?

Ash:"yup!"

With Cynthia and others

Lance:"I hate to admit it but I'm a little scared of ash now!"

Up ahead with ash

Clement:"seems like someone's in love with you."

Bonnie:"why can't that happen to you?!"

Ash:"he has high standards. That reminds me, don't leave Bonnie and Brock alone together. Brock always hit on women and Bonnie might get some ideas on how to get you a girl. He has terrible advice. That's why he gets dragged away by the ear by max or gets hit in the head by misty with a mallet and then dragged away or hit by his crogrunk."

Clement:"I'll keep that in mind."

Suddenly ash heard something that made him drop to his hands and knees crying tears of joy

?:"free free free!"

Serena:"what's wrong ash?"

Suddenly two pokemon landed on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheeks

Ash:"b-butterfree?"

Butterfree nodded

Ash then hugged butterfree and cried and could barely talk

Ash:"oh butterfree! I thought I'd never see you again!"

The pink butterfree just huffed

Ash:"you to!"

With Cynthia and the others

Mr. Goodshow:"he told me the story about his butterfree and I cried. I am so happy for him now."

Up ahead with ash

Bonnie:"SO PRETTY!"

Serena:"ash? How do you know these pokemon?"

Ash:"I found charizard as a charmander who was lied to by his ungrateful trainer and was out laying on a boulder in the rain on the verge of dying. What was your old trainers name again? Wasn't his name Damian or something?"

As soon as ash said the name of his last trainer charizard shot a blue and white flamethrower into the sky

Ash:"I guess I got his name right. Anyway, I saved tyranitar when it was an egg and was taken from its mother by poachers but when I saved the egg it hatched and there was tyranitar's first evolutionary form which is a larvatar and I was the only human it trusted. But eventually I got it to its mother."

Serena:"wow, how'd you meet butterfree and pidgeot?"

Ash:"I caught one of these butterfree as a caterpie and pidgeot as a pidgeotto. I left pidgeot to take care of some pidgey and pidgeotto from some sperow and fearow and I had to release butterfree to be with this one to migrate and mate."

Bonnie:"what does mate mean?"

Clement:"I'll tell you when your older."

Bonnie:"ok."

Ash:"pallet town is just over that hill."

Suddenly 8 shiny eevee walked out of the bushes and ran up to ash and jumped up and knocked him to the ground

Serena:"how do you know this pokemon?"

Ash:"I don't remember meeting these- WAIT, are you the eevee I used to play with when I was younger?!"

They then nodded

Ash:"what are you doing here?"

They then jumped onto the ground and ash took off his backpack and bent down to eevee and petted them and all 8 eevee ran over to Ash's bag and pulled out 1 pokeball each and touched them and they dinged instantly

Ash:"wow, it seems I'm meeting old friends again."

Suddenly they heard a police siren and turned around and saw a officer jenny on a motorcycle with a sidecar

Jenny then stopped the motorcycle and ran over to ash and hugged him

Officer jenny:"hi ash it's been so long! when we heard you where coming back to Kanto a certain turtle pokemon wanted to run away to see you so I brought him here."

Suddenly a small blue turtle tackled ash to the ground and nuzzled on his cheek

Officer Jenny's thoughts:"I wanted to do that so bad but that would be wrong, he's 16 and I'm 19! damn age difference law! Maybe when he's 20 I can be with him?"

Suddenly she felt someone hug her leg

It was squirtle

Officer jenny:"you wanna stay with ash?"

Squirtle:"squirtle!"

Officer jenny:"we'll miss you but I know you wanna be with ash."

She then handed ash a pokeball

Officer jenny:"here's his pokeball."

Ash:"thank you!"

Suddenly ash was shocked

Officer jenny kissed him on the cheek and hurried and got on her motorcycle and drove away

Ash just cupped his cheek where she kissed him

Serena's face went red with anger and all she could see was red

With Cynthia and the others

Cynthia, Diantha, Lorelei, and Sabrina's faces where red with anger and all they could see was red

Up ahead with ash

When they went over the hill ash noticed they where in professor oaks ranch

Ash then felt the ground shaking

Ash:"OH NO!"

Bonnie:"what's wrong ash?"

Ash:"RUN!"

Clement:"why?"

Ash pointed over to a giant cloud of dust and dirt flying everywhere and getting closer

Serena:"WHAT IS THAT!?"

Ash:"IT'S MY 30 TAUROS!"

Bonnie:"WHY DO YOU HAVE 30 TAUROS!?"

Ash:"LONG STORY! YOU 3 HIDE IN THE BUSHES AND I'LL CALM THEM DOWN!"

They then jumped into the bushes and ash just stood there looking at the dust cloud and as soon as it got 10 feet away ash held his hand up telling them to stop

Shockingly they stopped

Ash then scratched the one in the front behind its ear and ash got nuzzled

Ash:"when you guys aren't running your just softies around me aren't you?"

Then the tauros in the front then nodded to ash slowly

Back with Cynthia and the others

Rant:"WOW, TAUROS ARE USUALY VERY DANGEROUS, VIOLENT, AND ANGERY POKEMON WHO DON'T OBEY BUT LOOK AT ASH AND HIS!"

Cynthia:"look over to that gate! Does it say what I think it does!?"

They then looked over to the gate

It says 'all Ash's pokemon'

Rant:"THESE ARE ALL HIS!?"

Mr. Goodshow:"I looked on the computer the other day and yes these all are."

Up ahead with ash

Ash:"come on out you three! Except you serena because R.E.D and they charge when they see that color."

Clement and Bonnie walked out of the bushes and ash walked into the bushes to sneak serena away from the tauros

After he got serena away he went back and got clement and Bonnie and walked to Ash's house

At Ash's house

Ash and the others walked inside and ash was pulled into a bone crushing hug from his mom

Delia:"my little ashy is finally home!"

Ash then blushed at the nickname and serena and Bonnie giggled and snickered at the nickname and clement felt bad for ash

Delia:"ash, all your friends are here and we want to talk to you." She said sternly shocking ash a little bit

Ash:"ok."

Delia:"there in the kitchen."

Ash serena clement and delia walked into the kitchen (clement had Bonnie stay in the living room and to cover her ears and close her eyes)

The others that followed ash and knocked on the door but no one answered so they let themselves in and no one saw them walk into the kitchen and they had a bad feeling so they hid behind the counter

serena, clement and delia sat down

Ash:"what's this all about?"

Brock:"we want you to stop pokemon training!"

Gary:"yeah, because you suck at training and its just a waist of time!"

Max:"I'm already stronger than you and I just started being a trainer!"

Cilan:"at first I thought your battle style was a unique and savory but now I know it's just bland and tasteless!"

Gary:"also gramps said since you attract evil organizations and poachers he said he's taking away your trainers lisense!"

Ash just stood there with a blank and emotionless face

Paul:"your as useless as a brick!"

Drew:"you can't even win a league! You act like your big and tough but really, your just a scared little boy! You act like there's something special about you but there's not!"

Delia:"you need to stop acting like a child and grow up! Give up on your dream and get a new one! Like Gary, he stopped being a trainer to become a researcher! Why don't you try that?"

All the girls sat there quietly sobbing

Ash only stood there with a blank expression and emotionless

Gary then walked up to ash and waved his hand in front of his face

Suddenly Ash's arm moved so fast it would put a arbok to shame and was around Gary's neck and threw him hard against the wall

Ash in a slightly deeper voice:"you made us angry, and now I will go and also a few things, you think there's nothing special about me? You ever wonder why I don't like to take my hat off? THIS IS WHY!"

Ash took off his hat and messed with his hair and many glowing rainbow strands of hair where there

Ash:"and here's why I wear my gloves even at night!"

Ash then took off his gloves and showed them his hands and there where strange burn symbols on them

Ash:"you ever wonder why I have these 'Z'S' on my cheeks? There not birthmarks, there power symbols!"

Suddenly Ash's Z'S turned red and his eyes turned red and he looked over to the table and saw a glass and shot a ball of fire out of his hand and melted the glass

Ash's Z'S on his cheeks turned yellow and he held his hand up and aimed at the microwave and shot a lightning bolt at it and made the microwave go haywire and started to smoke

Ash's Z'S the turned white and ash pointed to the microwave and a very strong gust of wind came in and blowed the smoke out the window

Then Ash's Z'S turned a bright blue and gained a ball of water in his hand

Then the ball disappeared and Ash's Z'S turned green and his arm turned into a green vine with thorns and then turned back to normal

Ash's Z'S then turned pink and white and suddenly Ash's hand had a ball of pink and white energy and after a little bit it faded away

Then Ash's Z'S turned fully pink and his eyes became pink and everything in the room started to float including the people

Then everything went back into place

Then Ash's Z'S turned a dark purple and a small cloud with glowing red eyes and a mouth with razor sharp teeth appeared and then floated around the room laughing evilly and then went back to ash

Ash's Z'S turned a brighter purple and in Ash's hand was a floating ball of bubbling poison and then faded

Ash's Z'S then turned blacker then usual and he gained a ball of darkness in his hand

Then Ash's Z'S turned a bright brown and he stomped on the floor making the whole house shake

Then Ash's Z'S turned a grayish brown color and ash lifted his hand and made a rock that was outside float through the window and on the floor

Then Ash's Z'S turned a dark brown and his fist turned brown and he karate chopped the big rock and split it perfectly in half

Ash's Z'S then turned blue and red and Ash's arms glowed and then turned into the arm of a dragon and he then scratched the two pieces of boulder and turned it into dust

Ash's Z'S then turned a bright green and he pointed his finger to a cup and used string shot on it

Ash's Z'S then turned a bright blue and white and he gained a ball of ice in his hand

Finally his Z'S turned back to normal

Ash:"also some of my old friends came when I was coming here."

Ash then sent out tyranitar, charizard, both butterfree, squirtle, all 8 eevee, and pidgeot

Ash:"two last things I gotta say. Girls, before I leave I wanna tell you that I always loved you all and many others like Cynthia, Diantha, Lorelei, Sabrina and many more and that I always hid it beneath the whole oblivious act."

The girls where shocked at what he said and they blushed and wanted to run up to him and kiss him but then they started to cry since they ran him away

With Cynthia and the others

Cynthia, Diantha, Lorelei and Sabrina where shocked at Ash's sudden confession and squealed in there heads

Ash:"As for the others, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK! I DO THIS FOR ME! YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME!? IM GONNA BE WHAT I SET OUT TO BE! YOU WONDER WHY ALL THAT HAPPENS!? ARCEUS TELLS ME IN MY DREAMS WHAT TO DO AND SENDS THE PEOPLE TO ME SO I CAN STOP THEM! ALSO I CAN'T BELIVE YOU ALL EVEN THOUGHT OF DOING THIS SHIT! DO YOU ALL REMEMBER HOW I SAVED THE WORLD AND HOW MANY TIMES I SAVED YOUR ASSES!? DO YOU KNOW I COULD HAVE LEFT YOU THERE AND LET YOU DIE!? SO FUCK YOU!"

Delia:"ASH! THAT'S NO WAY TO SPEEK TO YOUR MOTHER!"

Ash:"YOU ARE NO LONGER MY MOTHER! AFTER YOU BETRAY ME YOU THINK I WOULD STILL CONSIDER YOU MY MOTHER!? GUESS WHAT! YOUR ONLY CHILD IS LEAVING YOU, SO SCREW YOU! Also when I said you made us angry I meant this guy angry!"

Then Mewtwo appeared and looked ready to blow the betrayers heads off

Ash then calmed him down

Ash:"do you really think you can keep an aura god from doing what he wants? Your lucky I'm giving you a second chance and if you try something like that again I will not hesitate to tell Arceus who has the authority to kill you due to acts of treason."

ash then walked out of the house towards the lab when he heard pokeballs open behind him

Ash turned around and saw Brock, Gary, Max, Drew, Paul, Cilan, and Trip sending out there strongest pokemon

Gary:"NIDOKING, USE ROCKTHROW!"

Ash sent out charizard

Ash:"use flamethrower on the rock and turn it to crystal and then use wing attack to send it back at them." He said calmly

Charizard then used flamethrower on the rock flying towards him and turned it to crystal and used wing attack and sent it right back and knocked out nidoking

Max:"GALLADE, USE PSYCHO CUT!"

Ash only said two words that scared the others

Ash:"catch it." He said calmly

Charizard then grabbed the psycho cut with one hand

Ash:"use inferno." He said calmly

Then charizard was surrounded by a blue and white light and released it and sent an unconscious gallade breaking through ten trees

Brock:"GOLEM, USE DIG!"

Golem then dug under ground

Ash:"wow Brock, you are so dumb. Charizard, use flame burst into the hole."

Charizard then gained a fire like ball in its mouth and shot in into the hole leaving a big crater and a knocked out golem

Drew:"FLYGON, USE HYPERBEAM!"

Ash:"charizard, use giga impact."

Then charizard was surrounded by a strange light and flew as fast as a bullet towards flygon who was still charging up the hyperbeam and was to slow and got hit and knocked out

Cilan:"CRUSTLE, USE ROCKTOMB!"

Then rocks appeared out of nowhere and was falling

Ash:"use flamethrower on them into crystal and let them hit you and then wait."

Then charizard turned the rocks into crystal and let them land on him till all you could see was the orange through the crystal

Ash:"now use overheat."

Suddenly the crystals turned a bright red and after a while they blasted off into different directions one hitting crustle and breaking trees and boulders around them and knocked crustle out

Trip:"CONKELDER, USE HAMMER ARM!"

Ash:"charizard, use crunch on it."

Charizard then bit into conkelders stone slab and destroyed it

Ash:"now use dragon rush."

Then charizard flew up into the sky and came down with a flaming blue aura around it that looked like a dragon head about to bite on something

When it hit conkelder, conkelder fainted on contact

Paul:"ELECTIVIRE, USE THUNDERBOLT!"

Ash:"Charizard, use flareblitz to end this shit."

Charizard then used flareblitz and broke through the thunderbolt knocking out electivire on contact

Ash then returned charizard and went to the lab

When ash walked into the lab he was greeted by a angry looking professor oak

Professor oak:"GIVE ME YOUR TRAINER LISENSE!"

Ash then sighed and used his psychic powers to hold professor oak in place while he sent pikachu to gather up the other pokemon while he uses his psychic powers to take his pokeballs and put them in his bag

Ash:"Mewtwo, can you hold this old asshole in place so I can get my pokemon."

Mewtwo then appeared and held professor oak in place while ash returned every single pokemon he had in the ranch

Ash then took all his pokemon and had Mewtwo teleport them both

Ash:"teleport to professor junipers lab in unova."

back at the Ketchum household a while earlier

Cynthia and the others came out of hiding

Cynthia:"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Diantha:"Rant, Mr. Goodshow, Looker, Lance, go make sure he doesn't do anything crazy!"

After the guys left

Sabrina:"YOU DON'T GET IT! IF HE GETS ANGRY AND HE IS USEING HIS POWERS HE CAN ACCIDENTALLY CAUSE NATURAL DISASTERS AND MAY MAKE A CRACK IN THE EARTH AND MAKE LAVA COME OUT OF IT AND KILL EVERYONE SO WE ALL NEED TO BE NICE AND FIND SOMEONE TO TRAIN HIS EMOTIONS!"

Delia:"I stand by what I said!"

Lorelei:"then your the worst mother in the history of the world! If I was your kid I would go on a journey to stay away from you to! I wouldn't come back to you ether, bitch!"

Delia started to cry

May:"us 5 didn't wanna betray him, we where blackmailed!"

Cynthia:"I know, because I see the way you all look at him."

Everyone except delia and mimey ran outside and ran to professor oaks lab and saw everything and saw ash teleport away

Cynthia:"next stop is to see ash at professor junipers lab in unova! It'll probably take a few days."

With ash at professor junipers lab in unova

Ash just teleported in front of professor juniper scared the hell out of her

Professor juniper:"ash! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?"

Ash then told her everything and she gained tears in her eyes and hugged him

Professor juniper:"don't worry ash, you can stay here as long as you like."

Ash:"thank you."

Professor junipers thoughts:"maybe I can tell him about my crush on him? No I can't, he's 16 and I'm 19! I'll have to wait."

Ash:"I need you to fix the system to where whenever I catch a new pokemon it will come here and not to that asshole professor Oak."

Professor juniper:"consider it done."

Ash then gave her his pokedex and she was a little shocked

Professor juniper:"is this a national pokedex?!"

Ash:"yes."

Professor juniper:"wow! That's only for very great trainers!"

She then put it in the computer and after a while she was done and she read all the pokemon ash has and was shocked

Ash:"is something wrong professor juniper?"

Professor juniper:"nothing, I was just looking at the pokemon you caught over the years. Also just call me Juniper."

Ash:"ok."

Juniper:"also I need a favor from you. Four new trainers are coming to get a starter and I need to go to talk with another professor on something and my assistant went on vacation so can you handle being professor for a day?"

Ash:"sure, I can handle it!"

Juniper:"thanks, here."

She then gave him a lab coat that had a name tag that said 'professor for the day'

Professor juniper then left and ash walked out back and released all his pokemon

Ash:"this is our new home!"

All the pokemon cheered and roared and then walked off to explore

Ash then walked inside and took out his national pokedex and a unova pokedex but looked over to a table and saw a radio, a small TV set, a DVD player, an SD card, a camera, a computer, a video phone, a pokemon move calculator, a pokemon health scanner, a clock, and a box labeled 'waterproof metal'

Ash then got an idea

After 5 hours of hard work ash hears the front door open and ash looked around and found a tarp and put it over what he was making and looked himself over and then walked to the lobby

Ash was hearing people yelling for professor juniper

Ash:"hello, my names Ash."

Girl 1:"I'm bianca!"

Girl 2:"I'm Hilda."

Boy 1:"my names Hilbert."

Boy 2:"my names Cheren."

Ash:"nice to meet you."

Hilda:"where's professor juniper? Not that I'm complaining."

Ash:"she had an important meeting with another professor and since her assistant is on vacation she made me professor for the day."

Hilbert:"good for you."

Ash:"thanks, I needed that. I had a really shitty day today."

Bianca:"what happened?"

Ash:"you really wanna know?"

Cheren:"sure. I've had bad days before so I know how to get over it!"

Ash:"have you ever been betrayed by your friends and family? That's what happened to me."

Hilda:"how?"

Ash then explained everything

Hilda:"I KNEW THE NAME ASH SOUNDED FAMILIAR! YOUR ASH KETCHUM!"

Bianca:"I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

Cheren:"dude! Your my idol!"

Hilbert:"I envy you! Your my hero!"

Ash:"really?"

All four:"YES!"

Ash:"well, at least someone gives a shit about me."

Hilda:"Is there anything we can do to help?"

Ash:"no. Heres the starters."

Hilda chose tepig

Bianca chose tepig

Cheren chose snivy

Hilbert chose oshawott

Hilda:"are you sure there isnt anything we can do to help?"

Ash:"No. But the one thing that cheers me up is my pokemon. Wanna see them?"

Cheren:"HELL YEAH!"

Hilbert:"AM I DREAMING! HELL YEAH I WANNA SEE THEM!"

Hilda:"OF COURSE!"

Bianca only squealed and took off to the back

Ash:"is she always this hyperactive?"

Hilbert:"you have no idea."

Ash then led them outside and whistled and all his tauros charged at him

Ash:"you four, move out of the way."

They then backed up

Ash then held his hand up to his tauros and made them stop charging

Ash then scratched the first one behind the ear and it started to kick its back right leg

Ash:"you big softies."

Suddenly ash was tackled to the ground

?:"bay bay bayleef!"

Ash:"hey bayleef, you like the new place?"

Bayleef nodded

After ash stood up bayleef used her vines and pulled ash down to her level and kissed his forehead and then ran away

Ash:"that was weird. Anyway pikachu, use the signal."

Pikachu then shot a thunderbolt into the sky and after a few seconds the ground started to shake again

Hilbert:"IT'S THE TAUROS AGAIN!"

Ash:"no it's not, it's a much bigger pokemon."

?:"sssnnnooorrrlllaaaxxx!"

Ash:"hey snorlax! You look...um... In shape."

Snorlax then fell over and fell asleep

Hilda:"he's out like a light."

Suddenly there was a rainbow colored beam shot into the sky

Ash:"OH NO, THAT'S THE EMERGENCY SIGNAL! WE NEED TO HURRY!"

Ash and the others ran over to the source of the beam

There was a meowth shaped balloon in the air with a tube hanging out of it sucking up all the pokemon

Ash:"DAMN IT! NOT YOU AGAIN!"

(Insert most annoying motto ever)

Jessie:"hey twerp, why are you wearing a lab coat? Did you become a researcher?"

Ash:"no, I'm just professor junipers replacement for the day since she's busy."

James:"oh, that's good news! We would get bored without you! Strangely you brighten our day! By the way, why are you here? You already traveled this region?"

Ash then told then everything

Meowth:"did you just say dat your an aura god!?"

Ash:"yes I am."

Meowth then jumped off the balloon and bowed to ash

Jessie:"MEOWTH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOWING TO THE TWERP!?"

Meowth:"since he's an aura god I want to be his pokemon. Legend says dat an aura god will appear some day and fight for justice, peace, and all dat is holy and will stop at nothing to destroy all evil so I'm turning good because I don't wanna die!"

Jessie and James:"if that's true then were gonna quit following you!"

They then pressed the button that released all the pokemon

After the pokemon where free Jessie then pulled a needle out of who knows were and pops the balloon herself

Jessie and James:" WE QUIT!"

After they disappeared

Ash:"I guess I don't have to deal with those two anymore right meowth?"

Meowth:"meowth! dats right!"

Ash just laughed

Meowth:"I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

Ash:"Ash Ketchum."

Meowth:"I meant your full name."

Ash:"I don't like to use it because I was named after my father who disappeared not long before my birth and when I use it people expect a lot out of me and I don't wanna disappoint anyone or get my father made fun of even though no ones seen him in many years."

Meowth:"come on, please!"

Ash sighed and the next thing he said shocked everyone within earshot

Ash:"Ashton Red Ketchum jr."

Meowth:"R-RED, DID I HEAR YOU RIGHT?! YOUR NAME IS ASHTON RED KETCHUM JR.!?"

Ash:"yes."

Meowth:"I-I KNOW WHERE YOUR FATHER IS!"

Ash:"so do I. He's frozen in a containment unit in the pokemon league so the next person going for the title of pokemon master has to beat him."

Meowth:"that's just a crazy urban legend, he is up on top mount silver training and training and only challengers who beat all da leagues can get permission ta get to him and battle him."

With professor juniper

She just arrived in pallet town Kanto

She then went to professor oaks lab

In oaks lab

Gary was talking to professor oak

Gary:"HEY, CAN'T YOU DELETE HIS TRAINERS LICENSE OVER THE COMPUTER?!"

Professor oak:"GARY! YOUR A GENIUS!"

Professor oak then walked over to the computer and typed in Ash's name

Nothing showed up

Professor oak:"THERES NOTHING HERE!"

Gary:"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING THERE!?"

Professor oak:"THERES NOTHING HERE, IT'S AS IF HE WAS NEVER HERE AT ALL! SOMEONE MUST HAVE TAKEN HIM OFF AND PUT HIM ON THERES! BUT WHO DID IT!?"

?:"I did!"

Professor oak:"WHY PROFESSOR JUNIPER!?"

Professor juniper:"he deserves to be a trainer! Also you are lucky he got away before you could take his license away because if his dad found out that you did that, you would be in a living hell! Also he saved the world so many times and didnt want anything in return! He risked his life to save millions of people and pokemon and you think you can just do that to him for saving the world!? HUH! DO YOU!? Plus kids wouldn't come here to get starters because you would have ruined there idol and heroes carrier so you just dodged a bullet when he got away! When I signed him up in my lab the law now says that you can't take away his license because you have no jurisdiction to do it there!"

Gary:"I get it. YOU DID THIS STUFF MOSTLY BECAUSE YOUR IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

Professor juniper blushed and walked away to the door

Before she left she said:"maybe I do! SO WHAT!?"

She then walked away and got to the airport and got on a plane

Back with ash about 2 hours later

After a while ash sent Hilda, bianca, Hilbert, and Cheren out to look at his pokemon

Ash then walked up to Hilda

Ash:"I'm making a gift for professor juniper but I need a super strong and magnetic stone. Is there anyway I can get one?"

Hilda:"there's the chargestone cave which is north of Driftveil City."

Ash:"thanks, do me a favor and keep an eye on my pokemon while I'm gone?"

Hilda:"sure."

Ash:"also DO NOT look under the tarp in the lab!"

Hilda:"I promise." She said crossing her fingers behind her back

Ash:"Mewtwo, lets teleport to chargestone cave."

Ash and Mewtwo disappeared

Hilda then walked up to the others

Hilda:"ash left to get a strong electro thing-a-ma-jig at chargestone cave and said not to look under the tarp in the lab and I agreed with my fingers crossed so let's check it out!"

They then walked into the lab and moved the tarp and saw two weird tablet like machines. One was red and blue and the other was pink and purple

Bianca:"what is it?"

Hilda:"I don't know."

Hilbert:"me nether."

Cheren:"guys, check this out!"

They then walk over to a notebook ash had

Hilda read out loud:"the pokematic

A state of the art machine that will revolutionize the world.

It has a video phone, clock, pokemon move calculator, computer, TV, DVD player, ear bud usable, pokemon health scanner, radio, and it's waterproof

this device will be the best invention since the lightbulb or the pokeballs

On the blue there is supposed to be a dragonite, flygon, garchomp, Druddigon, or noivern. Depending on the region.

The girls have jigglypuff, clefairy, miltank, and skitty on there's.

It is also a poketransfer so you can switch out your pokemon whenever you want and this machine is powered by a electric charged stone that lasts forever so you don't need batteries or a charger

This item is perfect for more experienced trainers and professors everywhere."

Bianca:"did you say that he was making the machines for professor juniper?"

Hilda:"yeah. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Cheren:"he's in love with her!"

Then meowth walked in

Meowth:"WHAT ARE YOU TWERPS DOING IN HERE, DA BOSS TOLD YOU NOT TA BE IN HERE!"

Hilda:"we where just interested in what he's doing, I mean he's famous! People would buy a rotten apple for $1000000 as long as he took a bite out of it when it was good!"

Meowth:"fine! I'll let you off with a warning! Trust me you don't wanna feel da wrath of an aura god!"

Bianca:"OH OH OH, I HAVE A QUESTION!" She said jumping up and down

Meowth:"is she always this active?!"

Hilda:"you have no idea."

Meowth sighed:"what's your question?"

Bianca:"what's his powers?"

Meowth:"dat's actually a good question! There's one power he has dat I am a little jealous about. All his powers are fantastic and almost impossible even if he was a pokemon! he is not just an aura god but hes also arceus' chosen one and with his aura can do many things he can make a shield and weapons out of aura along with armor. He can also communicate with all pokemon and read minds use telekinesis and his psychic powers .He has a pure aura so he can use pokemon moves. he can also breath under water walk on lava and water. with his pure aura he can grow aura wings he can transform in to anything. he can also heal himself and others. he has aura sight which can have him be able to sense how anything around him feels and see there aura. he also has the ability to communicate with any pokemon he wants he can make himself stronger by aura in his muscles he has the ability to teleport and he can jump as high as he wants if he concentrate his aura to his legs he can run 9999 miles per hour read people's emotions and use all Pokemon moves ever. he can use his aura to power up his Pokemon and make copies of himself he can make things with his mind and the power I'm jealous about is dat he can marry and mate with as many women as he wants and whoever he wants."

?:"HE CAN!?"

Hilda:"hello professor juniper, how much of that did you hear?"

Juniper:"everything since you moved the tarp! Do you think he's really in love with me?"

Bianca:"it's only a hunch but I don't doubt it, your pretty, your smart, your nice, your a good listener."

Juniper:"I-I don't know what to say."

Hilda:"do you love him back?"

Juniper:"YES, I DO WITH ALL MY HEART BUT THE AGE DIFFERENCE IT'S TO GREAT!"

Meowth:"there is an old law almost a millennium old but it's still in effect today that states if da aura users dwindle in numbers da remaining users will have to reproduce with many different partners no matter da age.""

Juniper:"perfect!"

Ash then teleported with Mewtwo back to the lab with two tiny blue glowing and floating electric stones

Ash then saw everyone there and saw the tarp on the floor and professor juniper staring at him

Ash:"do me a favor and hand me 8 Tiny standard screws, a tiny flat head screwdriver,the two machines on the table, and the notebook?"

Ash was then handed the items he requested and put the two stones in each of the machines and he screwed the backs on them and handed them to professor juniper along with the notebook

Professor juniper:"what's this?"

Ash:"I just invented them for you, but i wanted you to look over them and if everything is fine with it you can be the first person to own one."

Professor juniper then turned it on and a symbol popped up and it was her name in blue in front of a tree at sunset and there was a tune that sounded like in the game and your pokemon are being healed

Juniper then looked through the whole thing and it was perfect, no flaws at all

Juniper:"ash, did you say it's for me?"

Ash:"the smartest professor in the world need the best gadgets."

Suddenly ash was pulled into a hug and kissed on the cheek

After a while Hilda and the others where leaving

Ash:"when i start journeying again maybe we will meet again."

hilda:"i hope so, your interesting and gotta have some good stories to tell."

ash:"tell all the gym leaders i said hi and if they wanna see me I'll be traveling trough unova to win against them again to get back to the unova league. But don't tell Cilan in striaton city gym but tell his brothers."

hilbert:"will do!"

after they left it was just ash and professor juniper

Ash:"so..."

Juniper:"um... You hungry?"

Ash:"a little."

Juniper:"order pizza?"

Ash:"no, I'll cook."

Juniper:"your friends told me you couldn't cook."

Ash:"I can cook, I only cook bad when people get on my nerves so sometimes I 'knock it over by ascendent' or 'burn it' or my favorite excuse 'pikachu fell of my head and into it'."

She then giggled

Juniper:"what are you gonna make?"

Ash:"pasta?"

Juniper:"that sounds good!"

Ash:"ok, I'll make pasta. Pikachu, meowth, stay out here and keep her company for a while."

Pikachu nodded and jumped onto junipers lap and being petted and scratched by juniper

Pikachu:"cccchhhhhaaaaaa!" ( translation: yeah right there baby! Oh yeah!)

Juniper whispered to pikachu:"does ash love me?"

Pikachu looked back and forth making sure ash can't see and pikachu nodded yes to Jupiter who squealed in her head

Meowth whispering to juniper:"while following my new boss around the world he never staid in one place very long trying to win gymbattles and I know why he strives to become a pokemon master so much."

Juniper:"I know why, his dad right?"

Meowth:"yeah, also if I where you I'd snatch him up now because following him around the world I noticed the looks he gets from girls so you better hurry if you wanna be his first because soon I feel like some people from the past will appear."

Juniper:"like who?"

Meowth:"if I can memorize them all they where girls named misty, may, dawn, iris, serena, the sensational sisters, a girl named melanie, almost all the nurse joys and officer Jenny's hit on him and he knew it but hid under the oblivious act, there was a girl named Liza, Shauna, Leaf, Zoey, Ursula, Yellow, Miette, Sabrina, Flannery, melody, Giselle, Annabel, Greta, Lisa, the Kanto elite 4 Lorelei, professor ivy, Angie, Macy, Lyra, crystal, a girl named bianca, not the one from here but another girl named bianca who is from altimare, a girl named Casey, korrina, duplica, slyla, elisa, Gardena, Candice, Cheryle, Marley, Maylene and even Cynthia and Diantha!"

Juniper:"that's a lot of girls."

Meowth:"before I joined my new boss me Jessie and James where peeking through his kitchen window and saw the whole thing and looked over into another window and saw a man with a camera and on the camera was a symbol for the hit show 'champion life' video taping the whole thing. They always followed him because he is the orange league champion and the first to win the Kanto battle frontier. When he was walking home when he got back to Kanto we noticed it wasn't just the camera man following him but a couple girls and when da bushes close to them moved I noticed that it was a gengar and a little bit behind da boss following him was Cynthia, Diantha, Lorelei Sabrina, Mr. Goodshow, the boss of the pokemon rangers, a spy who's code name is looker, and even drake. We heard them talking and they wanted to offer him jobs and the girls wanted to admit there feelings to him."

Meowth then looked and saw movement out the window and saw the cameraman duck down

Meowth: "DA MANS RIGHT DER LOOKING THROUGH DA WINDOW!"

Then the man stood up

Cameraman:"I got all I need to make a new episode. Goodbye!"

He then ran away

Professor juniper then got an idea and told meowth and pikachu to go out back and pikachu to use iron tail as a screwdriver on the power box and for meowth to pull the switch

As soon as ash got back meowth and pikachu did there jobs

Then the power in the building went out

Junipers plan is all falling into place

Ash:"juniper, are you ok? I can't see a thing."

Juniper:"yeah, I'm fine ash, the power went out. Let me get some candles."

After she lit the candles

Juniper:"ash, I had the heat on because it was cold in here but now that its off I'm cold. Can I sit next to you for warmth?"

Ash:"sure."

After they finished the pasta they went to the lobby and talked

Ash:"what should we do now? The powers out so we don't have a lot of options."

Juniper:"I have an idea on what to do."

Ash:"what?"

Juniper then pounced on him knocking him on his back on the couch and captured his lips and explored his mouth with her tongue and was shocked when ash pulled her close and put his hand on her head and put more force, love, and passion into it and after a while they needed air

Juniper:"let's take this to the third bedroom because the room I sleep in and your new room wont be a good idea because what I'm gonna do to you if we where in our rooms we won't be able to sleep in there due to a huge mess and lots of cum and semen on the floor and bed."

She then guided him to the third room and she pushed him on the bed and captured his lips again and started to unbuckle his belt and took his pants off and his shirt off but left his underwear on

Juniper:"would you do the honors?"

Ash:"don't mind if I do."

Ash then took off her lab coat off and her skirt and her shirt and just left her in her small bra and wet panties

She then pounced on him and started grinding her pussy against his cock through his underwear and her incredibly small and thin panties

Juniper:"oh ash! I've waited so long for this!"

She then took off her bra and panties and slowly pulled Ash's underwear off and after his erection was freed from his boxers she could have staired at it for hours but she knew it wouldn't stay hard forever

She then jerked him off and it was so big she wondered how it staid in his pants without people noticing the bulge even when it's not hard

Soon she was pulled from her thoughts when his cock started to twitch

She then jerked him off harder and faster getting loud pleasure filled moans from ash

After a couple more seconds he came and it went all over her face and a little bit in her hair

Juniper:"wow, that was a lot but your still rock hard! I'll try to help with that."

She then wrapped her DD sized boobs around his cock and started going up and down

Then she saw a little bit of cum leak out and she used her fingers to wipe it off and she licked it off her fingers

She then started to go faster and faster

After a little bit ash came all over her boobs and face

Juniper:"I DON'T BELIVE IT! YOUR STILL HARD! PERFECT!"

She then licked the tip of his cock and got a small moan out of ash

She then put what she could in her mouth and what she couldn't she jerked off

Not long after

Ash:"PROFESSOR JUNIPER, I'M CUUUUMMMMMIIIIIINNNGGG!"

As soon as he said that she started to feel his cock twitch in her mouth but then she did something that caused him to have so much pleasure that he didnt think was possible

She relaxed her throat muscles and had his whole cock go down her throat as he came

After he was finished cumming

His cock was going limp

Juniper:"oh no you don't. I'm not done yet."

She then got in the 69 position and gave him a blowjob making him hard again and he was licking her pussy folds and after a while he started sticking his tongue in it and moved it around and around and she was slowly inching closer and closer to her orgasm

Suddenly ash orgasmed and she swallowed every last drop

Not long after

She orgasmed as well

Juniper:"well ash, time for the last thing for the night."

She then started to slowly shove his cock into her tight pussy and breaking her barrier but ash didnt notice because he was slowly blacking out

After a while ash came in her pussy and since he passed out she put his clothes back on him, took him to his room and laid him down on his bed and covered him up and kissed him and shoved her tongue in his mouth and after a little while she stopped and went to her bed

Meanwhile on TV was 'champion life' almost everyone on earth was watching

When meowth said the part about him being able to mate and marry anyone he wants and then when he was talking about the ancient law every single woman ash has ever met said at the same time:"OH MY GOD! HE CAN!? I NEED TO FIND HIM!"

With Cynthia and the others

They just got on the plane to nuvema town

Cynthia:"let's get a place to stay and well go to junipers lab tomorrow because its 10:00pm."

The others yawned in return and they went to a hotel, got rooms and fell asleep

The next morning with Cynthia and the others

They all woke up bright and early and was walking to professor junipers lab being led by iris

Halfway there they heard a voice iris absolutely hated

?:"hey iris, have you become a dragon master yet?"

Iris:"no Georgia, I haven't. why are you here?"

Georgia:"I was watching champions life on TV and saw-"

Cynthia:"if it was me I'm gonna be pissed because they get on my nerves!"

Georgia:"no it was-"

Lance:"if it was me I'm gonna send out my dragonite on them because I told them to stop!"

Georgia:"NO, IT WAS-"

Diantha:"if it was me I'm gonna kick there asses!"

Georgia:"LET ME FINISH! IT WAS-"

Cynthia:"please don't tell me it was Tobias! He beat drake last year and took the title of kanto champion! Please don't tell me he caught another legendary pokemon! If he did, were all doomed!"

Georgia:"IT WAS ASH!"

Everyone except misty and Mr. Goodshow:"WHAT! HE'S A CHAMPION!?"

Georgia:"duh, everyone knows."

Misty:"I knew."

Diantha:"Mr. Goodshow! Did you know about this!?"

Mr. Goodshow just stood there not hearing them

He was in his own world

Lance then hit him on the side of the head

Mr. Goodshow then twisted a knob on his ear

Mr. Goodshow:"WHAT!? I TURNED MY HEARING AID OFF TO BLOCK YOU ALL OFF WHEN YOU GIRLS WHERE ALL TALKING ABOUT HOW DREAMY ASH IS!"

All the girls blushed

Cynthia:"quit changing the subject! We asked if you knew ash was a champion!?"

Mr. Goodshow:"of course I knew. He's champion of the orange island league. I know because I called and wished him luck."

Diantha:"why did you always keep a close eye on him even before his journey?"

Mr. Goodshow:"I was a close friend to his father."

May:"he never talked about his father to anyone."

Mr. Goodshow:"that's because he never met him in person."

Cynthia:"who is his father?"

Dawn:"what's his name?"

Mr. Goodshow rolled his eyes

Misty:"you don't have to have an attitude!"

Mr. Goodshow:"the entire answer is in his full name."

Serena:"All we know is his first and last name. Ash Ketchum."

Mr. Goodshow sighed and rubbed his eyes and cried a little

Mr. Goodshow:"damn I miss his father!"

Everyone:"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Mr. Goodshow:"let me say the story about ash and his father."

May:"I wouldn't mind a story."

Mr. Goodshow:"good. You see, a couple months before ash was born his father knew he wasn't a hero his child could look up to so he left delia a note that said he was gonna become a man his child can be proud of but delia never saw him in person again. His father challenged all the leagues and won but only took the title but let the champions keep there jobs. It took him 6 years to do it but he finally became something ash could be proud of. Before he left delia, he told me to keep a close eye on his child. After he won all the leagues he was invited to the tournament of masters."

Cynthia:"IT CAN'T BE!"

Diantha:"NO WAY!"

Lance:"YOUR TELLING ME THAT HIS FATHER IS? OH MY GOD!"

Mr. Goodshow:"yes, that is his father. Back to the story. Every time his father was on TV ash would always watch and cheer but never met his father from beyond the the TV screen. Ha ha, I remember when delia called when ash was 3 and said ash got the hammer and destroyed the TV because he thought his dad was stuck."

Everyone laughed a little

Mr. Goodshow:"back to the story. Ash's father was coming home on route one to finally meet ash, his only child. But he was stopped by a pidgeot which gave him the invitation to go to the tournament of masters and he immediately said yes because he knew that if he won, his child will have a true hero for a father. Strange thing is that when Ash's father started his journey he also started with a pikachu. Well, anyway. When his father made it to the master of masters tournament he won the finals by a stand off and he won but with a price. His father had to go to the top of Mt. Silver and train and waiting for the next challenger who is worthy of fighting him. The true pokemon master. So he was never able to see his only child grow up and that's why Ash trains so hard to be a pokemon master. To meet his father for the first time in his life. I've been in contact with his father and told him all Ash's accomplishments. The pokemon masters name is Ashton Red Ketchum and Ash's full name is Ashton Red Ketchum Jr."

Everyone was shocked and started crying

Unknown to them the camera man was hiding in the bushes streaming live

Everyone who was watching called there friends to turn on the TV and it went on and on until almost everyone on earth was watching

The camera man then left

Back with Cynthia and the others

After the shock

Iris:"so Georgia. What are you doing here?"

Georgia blushed and was trying to talk but no words came out

Misty:"I know why. She's in love with ash and wanted to tell him her feelings."

Georgia only blushed an even darker

Iris:"I guess there's just something about him that attracts women to him."

Dawn:"also legendary pokemon."

May:"no kidding."

With ash

Ash and professor juniper both woke up and ate breakfast

After breakfast

Ash:"I'm thinking about starting my journey in unova over again."

Juniper:"remember to call me sweety."

Ash blushed when she said sweety

Ash:"ok."

Juniper and ash then kissed and she helped him get ready

The pokemon ash chose where his

Oshawatt

Tyranitar

Charizard

One eevee

Snivy

And pignite

(He will rotate teams)

Outside the lab ash was saying goodbye to juniper

Ash then walking through town to get to unova route one

Halfway through town ash saw Cynthia and the others and knowing Sabrina was psychic he didn't think of anything and pulled his hood up to cover his face

Ash finally got to route one and sat on the shoreline

Ash was just sitting on the ground staring at the ocean

Ash then saw something move in the corner of his eye and he looked and it was a small bush with blossoming flowers blooming

Then ash looked away and saw it move in the corner of his eye

He then looked back at it and it stopped moving

Ash then looked away and saw it move by the corner of his eye and picked it up scaring it

Ash:"I win. Hi shamin, how are you?"

Shamin:"I was having fun till you found out it was me."

Ash:"what are you doing here?"

Shamin:"the same reason they are."

She then looked out into the ocean

Ash looked but there was nothing there

until a few shadows in the distance and he smiled

Soon the smallest shadow started to swim faster and faster and when it got to the shore it tackled ash to the ground

?:"PAPA!"

Ash:"hi manaphy, I missed you."

Manaphy:"i missed papa to!"

Ash then hugged manaphy

After a few seconds ash pulled away but manaphy kept holding onto ash like he thought he wouldn't see ash again

Ash:"manaphy, what's wrong?"

Manaphy started to cry

Manaphy:"I DON'T WANT PAPA TO LEAVE AGAIN!"

Ash:"if you come with me, I won't have to leave you."

Manaphy:"I love you papa!"

Ash:"I love you to manaphy."

Suddenly ash heard two familiar voices

Both ?:"aawww, how touching."

Ash then looked up and saw lugia latias, and kyogre

Suddenly two familiar girls jumped off lugia and latias

Ash:"melody? Bianca? What are you doing here?"

Both:"we both missed you!"

Ash was suddenly pulled into a hug but they then heard whimpering

The whimpering came from manaphy and latias

Ash:"you can join the hug if that's what you want."

They both then joined the hug

After the hug

Ash:"I'm still confused."

Melody:"I thought on TV you said you where pretending to be oblivious to love?"

Ash:"not that, I'm still confused on who kissed me in altomare and gave me that drawing. Was that you bianca or was that latias?"

Bianca:"I didn't do that. I was gonna put it on the ceiling over my bed so I'd wake up every morning and when i open my eyes i would see the strongest, handsomest, and bravest man I've ever seen."

Ash then blushed

Melody:"I've missed you ash, I am in love with you and I don't want to leave your side ever again."

Melody then hopped on his back and held him and she didn't want to let go

Bianca then did the same to his front

Both girls started to nibble Ash's ears

Bianca then started to slip and ash had to grab her ass to hold her up

Bianca blushed blood red

Bianca:"it seams someone wants some of my ass. If you will let me journey with you you can do whatever you want." She said the last part lustfully

Melody:"if you let me journey with you I'll let you do whatever you want to me baby!" She said lustfully

Ash only blushed and nodded yes

Ash was then pulled into a kiss from bianca and melody kept pushing her away and kissed him

Soon they started fighting over him

After ash calms them down he walked over to lugia

Ash:"what are you all doing here?"

Lugia:"**lady Arceus thinks your ready to wield our power."**

Ash:"wow! She really believes I'm worthy?"

Lugia:**"yes she does."**

Ash:"so I guess I have to catch you."

Lugia:**"yes. It will be an honor to fight by your side."**

Ash then pulled out 3 pokeballs and put them on the ground

Ash:"it wouldn't feel right to throw them at you."

Kyogre:**"thank you."**

Then manaphy kyogre, and lugia was caught

Latias:**"what about me?!"**

Ash:"I was getting to you."

After ash caught latias and shamin he let them all out of there pokeballs

Ash saw something sitting on a rock staring at him and blushing a little

Ash:"hi meloetta! It's been a while."

Meloetta then floated over to him and hugged him

Ash:"I missed you to."

Meloetta did something that shocked everyone and made latias jealous

She kissed him on the cheek

Ash:"well it seems you missed me to."

Meloetta then floated down and touched a pokeball on Ash's belt

Everyone was a loss for words

Ash then saw 4 horse like shadows standing on the hill

Ash:"well, well, well, it's the swords of justice."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon: the betrayal of ash Ketchum, aura god chapter 2

Last time

Ash was betrayed, changed labs from Oaks to Junipers lab, ash had sex with juniper, Georgia joined Cynthia and the others trying to find Ash, ash caught Lugia, Latias, Manaphy, Kyogre, Shaymin and Melottia, ash is now reunited with Bianca (Altomare) and Melody and are now standing on the shore of unova route 1

Resume

Ash saw four figures standing on a hill

Ash:"Well, well, well, it's the swords of justice."

Suddenly the smallest shadow started running down the hill, tackled Ash and started nuzzling him

Keldeo:"YAY! IT'S ASH! IT'S MY OLD FRIEND ASH! OH MAN! I MISSED YOU BUDDY!"

Ash just laughed and said:"I missed you to keldeo."

?:"Sir Ashton, it is great to see you again."

?:"it is indeed."

?:"It's good to see you haven't let up on training you puny maggot!"

Ash:"Cobalion, Virizon, Terrakon, how have you been?"

Cobalion:"very good, we have come for the same reason as the others."

Ash then caught them and had all the legendary pokemons pokeballs in his hand shrunken

Suddenly they started to glow

The then changed colors and had different designs on them

Latias' pokeball was mostly red and was also blue and white and had the shape that is on latias' neck/chest

Lugia's was half blue and half white but had designs on it

Manaphy's pokeball was blue with 6 yellow dots on it

Kyogre's pokeball was blue and had red and black lines on it

Melottia's pokeball was green brown and had a blue musical note on it

Shaymin's pokeball was green and white with pink flowers on it

Keldeo's pokeball was orange, blue, and tan

Cobalion's pokeball was blue and grey

Virizon's pokeball was green and brown

And Terrakon's pokeball was grey and brown

With Cynthia and the others

They finally arrived at junipers lab

Cynthia opened the door and was greeted by professor juniper

Professor juniper:"welcome, how may I help you?"

Cynthia:"we're looking for ash, where is he?!"

Professor Juniper:"he isn't here, he just left."

Misty:"yeah right! He's probably still here, just hidding. Lets split up and find him girls!"

The girls searched for hours

Lance:"He's really not here is he?"

Professor juniper:"no, he's not."

Suddenly they heard dawn yell something that scared Professor juniper

Dawn:"I FOUND THE SECURITY TAPES, LETS SEE IF IT SHOWS US HE LEFT!"

Everyone walked into the security room to see what was on the tape

They were shocked to see juniper and ash having sex so they paused it and turned the TV off and the girls started yelling at Professor Juniper

After the girls stopped yelling professor juniper told them what ash told her

They then set off for the next town to catch him (see what I did there?)

Back with Ash

Ash, Melody, and Bianca (altomare) just made it to Accumula town and went to the pokemon center to get rooms

Nurse joy:"I'm sorry sir but we only have 1 room left with a queen sized bed in it."

Melody hurried before Ash could speek:"we'll take it!"

They then got the room keys and put some of there stuff up and took showers and Ash shaved (remember, he's 19)

Ash:"if I know the others they will be here in at least an hour and I heard a rumor that there will be a pokemon contest around here and they would never expect me to go in there without a reason. So lets go to the contest."

They then arrived at the contest hall and got tickets and melody asked Ash:"is this a date?"

Ash:"if you want it to be."

Ash, Melody, and Bianca (A)(I'm gonna start putting A for altomare now so it will be quicker) walked into the contest hall and Ash saw Three friends he met in his travels

They were Solidad, Zoey, and Ursula

All three girls saw ash at the same time and ran to him

All three in union:"hey Ash, how are you?"

Ash:"I've been better." He said upset

Solidad:"What happened?"

Ash then told them the entire story about the betrayal

The girls where pissed off

After a little bit the contests were starting

Ursula was up against Zoey in the semifinals

It was the battle round

Ursula:"I dedicate this battle to my close friend Ash Ketchum."

Zoey:"No, I dedicate this battle to Ash!"

Soon they started to fight

Then the announcer said something that made them both stop in there tracks and blush blood red

Announcer:"it seems that they not only have a contest rivalry but also a rivalry in there love lives!"

After there battle Solidad also dedicated her battle to Ash

Meanwhile with Cynthia and the others

They just made it to Accumula town and went to the pokemon center

Cynthia:"We would like to rent some rooms."

Nurse Joy:"I'm sorry, we rented the last room to Ash Ketchum."

May:"At least we know he's still in town."

Dawn:"He's actually a friend of ours and we're looking for him. Is he still in the pokemon center or leave for the day?"

Nurse Joy:"I think he was headed the direction of the new contest hall in town."

Dawn and May in union:"THERES CONTESTS IN UNOVA!?"

Nurse Joy only sweat dropped and nodded yes

May:"But Ash wouldn't be caught dead in a contest Hall without a very important reason?"

Dawn:"exactly! He knows that that would be the last place we'd expect him to be!"

May:"Of course!"

Nurse Joy:"He was also here with two girls."

Iris:"what did they look like?"

Nurse joy:"one had a weird haircut that made her hair look like a latias or latios, she wore a green top, white skirt and a green beret."

Misty:"THAT SOUNDS LIKE BIANCA! BUT SHE'S IN ALTOMARE!?"

Nurse Joy:"the other girl wore a pink and black tank top, skinny jeans, sunglasses, had an orange purse and a green hat(look up pokemon melody on bing and look in images and you'll find it)."

Misty growled and barked:"THAT SOUNDS LIKE MELODY!"

May:"who are they?"

Misty then explained who they were and said bad things about Melody

Then they all walked to the contest hall

Halfway there Mr. Goodshow complained:"An old man isn't ment for all this walk'n!"

After they made it they bought tickets, went to there seats and looked around for Ash

Just then they heard Zoey and Ursula argue.

Dawn:"those are my friends Zoey and Ursula! They didn't tell me about the Unova contests!?"

Serena:"I spotted Ash!"

They all looked where she was looking and saw Ash sitting between Melody and Bianca (A)

Soon the contest was over

Dawn walked up to zoey

Dawn:"congrats on the win Zoey!"

Zoey didn't answer but instead growled at dawn

Dawn:"what's up Zoey?"

Zoey:"YOU BETRAYED ASH! THAT'S WHAT'S UP!"

After some explaining to Zoey Ursula and Solidad they all went to go see ash

But he and the girls weren't where they where sitting

They were gone

Sabrina:"not again!"

Lorelei:"Sabrina, can't you find him by his aura?"

Sabrina:"no, that will only work if he's using them."

Lance:"I am so stupid! I could just call him and tell him I have to talk to him and say that I'll meet him somewhere!"

Diantha:"He will pick up because he doesn't know your searching with us!"

Lance then called ash by pokegear

Lance:"hey ash, I need to talk to you on something important, where are you?"

Ash over the phone:"in a pokemart, why?"

Lance:"it is of up most importance. I will have a friend of mine use there psychic pokemon to teleport to you. Which town and region are you in?"

Ash over the phone:"Accumula town Unova."

Lance:" I'll be there right away."

Lace then hung up

Lance:"he's in the pokemart."

Sabrina then teleported them inside the pokemart infront of ash scaring the hell out of him

Ash:"YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

Lance:"sorry Ash."

As soon as ash stood up he was bombarded with hugs and kisses from the girls

Ash:"Lance, you shouldn't have brought them here."

Lance:"Why?"

Suddenly Melody walked up to Ash and held his arm

Melody and misty met eye to eye and growled

Melody:"Misty!"

Misty:"Melody!"

Then Bianca (A) walked up and also met eye to eye with Misty

Bianca:"Misty!"

Misty:"Bianca!"

Melody:"What are you all doing here!?"

After the explanation it was night time

Ash, Melody, and Bianca (A) headed back to the pokemon center and Ash was unlocking the door both Bianca (A) and Melody had a plan

As soon as Ash had opened the door Melody tackled him to the bed and Bianca locked the door behind them

Melody then pulled off Ash's shirt and before she could pull off his pants Ash stopped her

Ash then stood up and opened the door

Suddenly pikachu popped out of his bag with a video camera and gave it to ash and left to go to nurse Joy for a check up

Ash then shuts the door and forgot to lock it back

He then walked over to the bed and takes his pants off and both girls took off all their clothes and they were all in there underwear

Bianca (A) then tackled Ash to the bed and was kissing him and unhooked her bra and took it off but never stopped kissing Ash

She then sat up and gave ash a full view of her breasts and Ash instantly latched onto and started sucking, tweaking, and squeezing her tits making her moan loudly and almost fainted of a shockwave of pleasure when ash put his hand down her panties and started to insert his fingers

Soon Bianca's (A) pussy started getting tighter and made it hard for him to keep going and soon she dove her face into a pillow and screamed in pleasure as she came all over his fingers and he licked his fingers clean

Both girls looked at the large tent forming in his underwear and Melody quickly pulled them off

They just sat there staring at it for 5 minutes

Soon they got on the bed and Bianca (A) sucked his balls and Melody licked his shaft

After a little bit both girls got up and Melody sat on his face so her pussy would be in his mouth and he shoved his tongue inside her making her gasp with pleasure and have to hold herself up by putting her hands on the wall

Bianca (A) was having even more fun and pleasure

She was above his cock and slowly going down on it till it reached her barrier and she held his hand with one hand and a pillow in the other and went down and broke her barrier and she held the pillow up to her face and screamed into it

Soon the pain was subsided and was replaced by pleasure

Bianca (A):"oh Ash! OOOHHH Ash! OOOHHHH ASH! OH MY GOD IT'S SO BIG! IT'S HITTING ALL THE RIGHT PLACES!"

Soon she came and with her orgasm made Ash go over the edge and came and she passed out on the bed and Melody took her place

Soon he came in her as well and they both passed out

The next morning

Cynthia and the others arrived at the pokemon center after leaving the hotel they staid in to meet Ash and when they got to the pokemon center they didnt see ash in the lobby so they went to their room to wake them up and was surprised to see the door was unlocked

They then walked in and saw Ash, Melody, and Bianca (A) naked (their bottom halves where covered by a blanket) in bed

Both girls had a satisfied look on their faces laying on there stomachs with their heads on Ash's shoulders and in a very deep sleep along with Ash

Everyone backed away slowly and shut the door and walked back to the lobby trying to forget they ever saw that

After a few minutes Ash woke up and got out of bed and into the bathroom and turned on the shower and got in

Back in the bedroom melody woke up hearing the shower and remembered everything that happened the night before and saw Bianca (A) was fast asleep so she got an idea and walked into the bathroom and opened the shower curtain and hugged Ash from behind

Ash was surprised to feel arms wrap around him in the shower and looked and saw it was melody

Melody reached down and grabbed his member and went back and forth till it became hard

Melody then walked in front of ash and bent down and the water from the shower made her ass shine and Ash couldn't help himself and shoved his cock into her hard and kept getting faster and hearing her moan and say his name was music to his ears.

He then came inside of her and they got out of the shower and he laid on the floor as she bounced on his cock which just hit her g-spot and she had an earth shattering orgasm but she still wanted more

Ash then picked her up and had her sit on the bathroom counter and she spread her legs and he entered her again and this time went faster

When he was close to the edge the bathroom door open and showed a slightly pissed Bianca (A)

Bianca (A)"I want to start it next time! He's probably almost empty by now!"

Melody:"you can have him after this ok?"

Bianca (A):"fine!"

Ash was starting to feel like a toy by the way they where talking

Pretty soon he came in Melody

He then started Bianca (A)

After they were done they left the room and the others didnt say a word about it

Soon they started walking up Unova route 2 and known to ash a certain triad was watching him in the shadows and a man with long green haired man was tiptoeing up to Ash from behind because ash was standing in the back of the group

Suddenly Ash said:"Sneaking up on me won't work N."

N:"nuts! How'd you know I was behind you?!"

Ash:"Aura and mind reading, remember?"

N:"oh right, I forgot."

Suddenly iris got angry

Iris:"YOU TOLD HIM YOU HAD AURA POWERS BUT NOT US!? HOW'D YOU KNOW YOU COULD TRUST HIM!?"

Ash:"Me and N go way back. Even before I met any of you. It was back at summer camp where I met Serena."

Flashback

A little boy named Ash Ketchum just arrived at Professor Oaks summer camp

Ash then walked into the camp and looked around

He saw many kids in groups talking and having fun

Ash then saw a little boy leaning against a tree all alone

Ash then walked up to him

Ash:"Hi, I'm Ash, nice to meet you N."

N:"how do you know my name?"

Ash didn't answer but instead ran

N started running after Ash

Ash just kept running

Suddenly when N caught up with Ash they where in a field and surrounded by angry nidoking and nidoqueen

They kept closing in on them

N was bawling his eyes out as Ash was calm

N then looked up at Ash to yell how it was all his fault but saw something that shocked him

Ash's hand was shining a rainbow color and almost 100 mankey and primape appeared out of the trees pissed

They all then started using uproar and professor Oak came running

Ash was actually controlling them with his mind

After a few close combats and fire thunder and ice punches later all the nidoqueen and nidoking where ko'd and the leader of the pokemon walked up to Ash and shook his hand

He then turned toward a shocked N and professor Oak

Ash:"you just witnessed a legendary power at work and you will only see it when I'm around and it's an emergency."

N:"W-What are you?!" He asked Ash thinking he was Arceus in a male form hiding in a little boy disguise

Ash:"I am an Aura god and a psychic."

Both N and Professor Oak:"wow!"

Flashback end

Ash:"during that summer we became best friends. *sigh* I remember it like it was yesterday. That was one crazy and fun summer wasn't it N?!"

N:"You know it!"

They then high fived and started walking again and ash was in the back again

Suddenly a fast force past them and grabbed Ash and knocked pikachu off his shoulder and knocked pikachu unconscious and Ashs hat fell off as well

It was the shadow triad

Ash:"PUT ME DOWN!"

Shadow triad man:"we can't, Giovanni kidnapped our princess and said he'd kill her unless we got you and brought you to him."

Suddenly one of the shadow triad men broke a large branch and hit Ash in the head and knocked him out

With Ash at ?

Ash slowly wakes up in a pitch black room tied to a chair

Ash moans:"where am I? Who am I?"

Suddenly Giovanni walks into the room and heard what Ash said and sighed

Suddenly 8 other people walk in as well

Those people were Domino, Ariana, Annie, Oakley, Cassidy, Jessie, James, and Hunter J.

Hunter J.:"so we finally caught him huh?"

Jessie:"it's strange the twerp would just give himself up."

Giovanni:"he didnt give up, we tricked the shadow triad to fetch him and they had to knock him out and now he has amnesia."

Cassidy:"Really?"

?:"I'll be the judge of that!"

Giovanni:"ah, Dr. Nanba and professor Sebastian. Perfect timing."

Suddenly they exited the room and brought in a large machine with wheels and suction cups

They then plugged it in and put the suction cups on his head

5 minutes later

Dr. Nenba:"yup, he's got amnesia."

Annie:"what now?"

Giovanni:"I don't know, the mission was to torture him till he gave us the reason he always foils our plans."

Dr. Nenba:"all he remembers is how to talk, walk, battle, and part of his name."

Giovanni:"what's the part of his name he remembers?"

Professor Sebastian:"Jr."

Oakley:"what do we do with him?"

Giovanni:"maybe we should hire him?"

James:"that's as bright as a shadow ball boss."

They they then look back at ash and he was asleep again

The machine that was hooked up to him started showing his dream

Ash's dream

He was in a large cave

He was walking and when he came out he was in pallet town

He was looking around and saw a young delia Ketchum who was at least 21 years old holding a baby with a man in a lab coat next to her

They were walking into a house and Ash decided to listen through the door to there conversation

Delia:"how old do you think that Red Jr. Has to be till we tell him 'it' professor Oak?"

Professor Oak:"I don't know but his birth mother is holding his place on the throne of cameran castle awaiting his return. Remember that contract she signed? Where he and the princess of Sinnoh are destined to married?"

Delia:"I know. When should we tell him the truth?"

Professor Oak:"When he's at least 20."

Delia:"he'll understand right?"

Professor Oak:"yeah, he'll understand."

Delia:"maybe, ok, well thanks for offering the help, it means a lot to me."

Professor Oak:"your welcome delia."

Then the screen changed into the ranch of professor Oak

There was a 1 1/2 year old Ash Ketchum playing with some pokemon when a golden glowing bird pokemon flew over a rainbow above him

The 1 1/2 year old Ash just waved and heard a small giggle in his head that came from the legendary pokemon

(Note:he didnt know how to talk yet.)

Suddenly he said his first words

Baby Ash:"H-H-H-Ho-o-o-o-h-h-h! Ho-oh! Ho-oh!Ho-oh!"

Suddenly delia walked up to baby Ash and picked him up

He didnt stop saying Ho-oh

Delia:"that's right Ashy, Christmas is soon."she said only only understanding him say Ho

Then the entire screen went black and showed ash when he was in summer camp and how he met N

Then it showed him chasing a poliwag

Young ash:"Poliwag, oh poliwag!"

suddenly there was crying

Ash then ran to see who it was and found a young and scared serena

Young Ash:"are you ok?"

young serena:"no, i hurt my knee."

ash:"hi im Ash, let me help you up."

young serena:"im serena."

ash then tried to help her up and she fell back down crying

Ash:"dont cry, let me just do this."

he then put a handkerchief around her knee to stop the bleeding and he helped her back to camp

Then the entire screen went black and changed to route one in Kanto on the first day of Ash's journey

He was up against the spearow

Ash:"PIKACHU, GET IN YOUR POKEBALL!"

Pikachu:"pika?"it said weakly

Ash:"PLEASE PIKACHU, GET IN YOUR POKEBALL AND I WILL SOMEHOW SAVE YOU, PLEASE!"

He then looked back at the spearows

Ash:"Spearows! Do you know who I am? I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet! I am destined to be the world's number one Pokémon master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to capture and defeat you all. You hear me!? Pikachu, go inside the pokeball it's the only way! Come and get me!"

Suddenly the spearow attacked

Then pikachu ran up Ash's pants and jacket and jumped off his shoulder a couple seconds before the spearow attacked and pikachu got hit by lightning and used it to make the biggest thunder shock to ever exist

The screen went black again and then showed them inside the castle on new island during the battle of mew and Mewtwo and how Ash ran into the middle of the beams to stop the fighting of them both and how he turned into stone and the tears of the pokemon broke the spell

The screen went black yet again and showed how Ash was riding on lugia and crashed into the freezing cold water and almost drowned but was saved

It then went blank and then showed how Ash jumped off a cliff to save pikachu in hoenn and was saved again

It went blank again and showed how he saved may and manaphy in the temple of the sea but almost drowned

It went blank again and showed him just arriving in Sinnoh and how he climbed up team rockets machine and to save pikachu and made team rocket unknowingly destroy it themselves.

It went blank again and showed when he arrived in unova (in this, ash jumped and held onto pikachu as zecrom electrocuted both of them) and how both him and pikachu were hit by zecroms thunderbolt

It went blank again and showed him in kalos and jumping off the prism tower after pikachu and saved by a mega blazikin

Ash then woke up and looked around and saw all of the team rocketeers in the room including Hunter J and Giovanni had tears In their eyes except the scientists who were shocked

Ash:"were am I!? Who are you all!? Wait! Who am I!?"

Oakley:"*sniffle* I guess he just has a genuine care."

Hunter J.:"he is a strange guy, *sniffle* but in a good way."

Annie:"he's actually kinda cute when he's confused."

Domino:"I think he's cute anyways!"

Ash:"What am I doing here?!"

Giovanni then got an idea

Giovanni:"your our new recruit. We already have you a uniform for you."

James then walked in circles around him to size him up but noticed something

He hurried and took it out of his pocket

Ash then put on a uniform they gave him and the scientists put a collar on him which started controlling his mind so if Ash regained his memories he won't be able to quit

Then Giovanni whispered to James:"what did you take from him?!"

James whispered back to him:"his pokedex, his trainers license is in it and he might start remembering."

Giovanni:"smart!"

Ash then put on his uniform

Giovanni:"domino will be your partner."

Dominos thoughts:"YES!"

Giovanni:"your first job is to deliver some packages to team flare in kalos."

Ash:"yes sir!"

Giovanni:" I will also come with you to study you."

Ash:"Yes sir!"

They then hopped onto a helicopter and made there way to lumios city kalos

Back with Cynthia and the others in unova

They finally made it to striation city

Cynthia:"you ready to show them what's what in the gym ash?"

No one answered

Cynthia:"ash?"

She then turned around and Ash was nowhere to be seen

Cynthia:"ASH?!"

Iris:"he probably saw a rare pokemon and went catch it. He's such a little kid."

Melody:"not from my point of view last night."she said reminiscing of what happened the night before

Lorelei:"yeah, right, but next time lock the door."

Bianca (A):"I did. Oh, Ash must have forgotten to when he sent pikachu to go to nurse joy."

Sabrina:"I don't sense his presence in these woods, or this region!"

Suddenly they heard a faint cry

?:"PIKA PI!"

Suddenly pikachu ran up to them with Ash's hat on his head

Dawn:"what's wrong?"

Pikachu:"PIKAPI PIKA PIKACHU PIKA PIKAPI PI CHU PIKA CHU PIKA!"

May:"I'm sorry but we don't understand pokemo-"

N:"ASH WAS KIDNAPPED BY THE SHADOW TRIAD!?"

Pikachu:"PIKA PI!"

N:"HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'S AT A LAB UNDER THE RUBBLE IN VERIDEAN CITY!?"

Pikachu:"PIKACHU PIKA PI CHU PIKACU PI PI KA KACHU!"

N:"His aura rubbed off of him and formed an aura bond between you? When did that happen?"

Pikachu:"PIKAPI PI PIKA PIKACHU PI!"

N:"when did spearow attack you?"

Pikachu:"PIKAPI PI PIKA PIKA PI CHU PI!"

N:"the first day of your journey with him and your right, we should find him."

Sabrina:"where is he?"

Pikachu:"PIKAPI PIKA PI CHU PIKA CHU!"

N:"he says that it seems Ash was hit in the head and has amnesia and forgot how to communicate through aura. He's now on the move in a helicopter to kalos with Giovanni and Domino. How do you know all that pikachu?"

Pikachu:"PIKAPI PIKA CHU PIKA!"

N:"you can see though his eyes through the bond?"

Pikachu:"PIKA!"

Sabrina then teleported them to lumios city kalos

With ash an hour later

He Giovanni, and domino arrived in some woods bordering lumios city

With Cynthia and the others an hour earlier

They kept searching for ash but to no avail

Lance:"there's only one thing left to do."

He then pulled out a phone with the G-men symbol on it and sent out a world wide message on live TV

Lance:"The veteran trainer Ashton Red Ketchum Jr. Has gone missing. We have reasons to believe that team rocket has kidnapped him and gave him amnesia so we need everyone's help to find him and fast. Thank you for your cooperation."

It then shut off and rant sent the same message out to all the rangers and the first few to reply were Jackie, Summer, Solana, and Ben who said that they will find him due to the urgency of finding their friend

With Ash

They just got off of the helicopter and were walking through the trees

All of a sudden a seedot fell out of a tree and onto Ash's head

Ash then regained his memory

Ash:"GIOVANNI, DOMINO! WHERE AM I! WHERE'S PIKACHU!? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!?"

Giovanni sighed and pulled out a controler and turned on Ash's mind control collar

Mind controlled Ash:"yes master Giovanni and mistress domino."

Domino:"Hey boss. Can I use that on him tonight in my quarters?"

Giovanni:"you can use it as long as you don't make him fuck you so bad that you can't come into work then go ahead, be my guest."

Domino:"YES!"

They then started walking into lumios city and went to the red cafe and went down the secret passage and had a meeting with lasandre

They then devised a plan to cut off all the power in the region by taking control of the power plant and left to get to the power plant

Half an hour later with Cynthia and the others

They were still searching when they heard a loud explosion

They then ran towards the explosion and arrived at the power plant with a crowd around the side entrance

There stood Ash guarding the door

Dawn tried to run up to him and hug him but he pushed her away

Dawn:"what's wrong Ash?"

Then Giovanni walked out from behind him

Giovanni:"Ash can't hear you. He is under my control. His mind is dormant due to the mind control device."

Serena:"it doesn't matter! Pikachu, use iron tail on the collar!"

Pikachu tried to use Iron tail on the collar but a force field appeared around it

Giovanni:"Do you really think we're that stupid?!"

Dawn:"Piplup, use water gun to short it out!"

That also didn't work

Giovanni:"please, not even a legendary can destroy that."

Suddenly many pokeballs in Ash's backpack opened up and everyone gasped

It was all of Ash's legendary pokemon he caught (they didn't teleport to professor Junipers due to Arceus' power on them so he can use them in emergencies)

Kyogre:"then all of us will try and destroy it together to save our new master!"

Suddenly their eyes started to glow and the mind control collar started to glow and shake and suddenly it broke and Ash was freed

Ash started gasping for air

He then fell forward holding himself up

He was then licked in the face by pikachu

Ash then stood up

Suddenly a mind control collar flew in out of nowhere and went around pikachu's neck

Suddenly pikachu's eyes turned red and he started growling at Ash

Giovanni talking into a speaker on the remote:"Pikachu, kill them!"

Suddenly pikachu started to charge up electricity

Before he could shoot it Ash picked him up trying to get him to come to his senses but was shocked at what happened next

Pikachu used iron tail on Ash's face and made a scar on his face that went from above his right eye and went over and cut his eye and went all the way down his jawline and stopped at his chin

Ash was laying on the ground holding his bleeding eye

Suddenly pikachu had a tear in his eye and was angry

Pikachu was then surrounded by a rainbow colored light with a little more blue and red than other colors and the mind control collar broke

Pikachu ran up to ash and crying while apologizing in pikachu language

Suddenly team rocket escaped

An ambulance appeared and took Ash to the hospital

One day later in pallet town

Delia was watching TV when the phone started ringing

Delia picked up

Delia:"Hello, Ketchum residence."

Misty over phone:"hi Mrs. Ketchum."

Delia:"well well well, misty, did you finally give up on Ash yet?"

Misty over the phone:"we need you to come to kalos right away!"

Delia:"for what?! To see my loser son lose another league!?"

Misty:"Ash is in the hospital! He may need a blood transfusion."

Delia:"Oh god! I'm in so much trouble!"

Misty:"what do you mean?"

Delia:"I'm in trouble with queen Ilene of Cameran castle!"

Misty:"why?"

Delia:"she's his birth mother and he's the rightful heir to the throne."

Misty:"WHAT!?"

Delia:"yeah, it's true. I was gonna tell him when he's 20 until I found out that he's a failure."

Misty:"Would a failure be offered a job to be a part of the G-men and to be lances partner, and would a failure have been offered a job as an elite ranger, or would a failure be offered a job as a international spy!?"

Delia was shocked

Delia:"I'm not his birth mother. Queen Ilene is and I am in deep shit!"

Misty:"so he can't use your blood?!"

Delia:"no, he can't. He also can't get some from his father because he's missing and he can only use his mothers."

Misty:"I need to tell the others that the blood can't be from you."

Misty then hung up

With Cynthia and the others

Misty:"he can't use Delia's blood."

May:"WHAT!? WHY!? IS SHE JUST BEING A BITCH ABOUT IT ALL AND SHE WON'T HELP!?"

Misty:"no, that's not it. She's not his birth mother."

Everyone:"WHAT!? THEN WHO IS!?"

Misty:"Queen Ilene. The queen of hoenn."

Iris:"that's just a lie."

Suddenly the doctor showed up after hearing there argument and read Ashs records

Doctor:"no, what she says is true. He is the prince of hoenn."

Everyone except misty and the doctor:"WHAT!?"

Suddenly there was an alarm going off

The Doctor ran to Ash's room and Ash was flatlining and they kept using the electric paddles on him but it was to late

Doctor:"He's dead."

Everyone started bawling

Suddenly there was a flash of light in the room and Arceus appeared

Arceus:"as long as I am alive, he and his friends shall live till the end of all time."

Suddenly Ash's heart monitor started beeping again

Arceus:"And don't worry, he can produce his own blood 1000X faster than mere humans. The truth is he is the last of his species, the Auranoids."

Cynthia:"I've read about that somewhere. Aren't they from the beginning of time and helped you create the earth?"

Arceus:"indeed miss Cynthia and that scar on his face is permanent. Also, the story Mr. Goodshow told you is incorrect. Ash was born by the queen of hoenn and his father and her were never married and they didn't know she was pregnant till after Red married Delia and when Ash was born Cameran castle was under attack and she gave Ash to a butler to take to Red so he wouldn't be hurt and when the war was over queen Ilene tried to contact Red to bring Ash back but it was to late. Red disappeared and she didnt know where delia lived and delia was in hiding and queen Ilene couldn't find her and couldn't have Ash back. but now that Ash has been injured, delia is in trouble with the hoenn council and the legendary council. she will most likely be put to death."

Suddenly Arceus disappeared and Ash jolted up in bed

Ash:"How'd I get here?"

Dawn:"ASH! YOUR ALIVE!"

Ash:"of course I'm alive. Why would you think I was dead?"

He was then told the whole story

Ash:"Wow!"

Sabrina:"We better hit the road."

Ash:"let's stay in kalos for a while, I want to train a little more."

they then went to a hotel and lance, rant, and looker offered ash the jobs which he accepted and they left

Now it was night time but Ash couldn't sleep and he sat on the balcony

Ash was just sitting there trying to comprehend everything that happened

Then May walked onto the balcony and saw Ash lost in thought and she didnt want to bother him so she sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder

Suddenly Ash said:"so it was a lie? She's not my birth mother?"

May:"she's not."

Ash:"at least I've got you all."

May:"That's true. We all love you even more than a family ever could."

Ash:"I love you all to. I forgot to ask, May, how's your parents?"

May:"my moms fine and my dad wants a real challenge like when he battled you, he asked me to ask you to come by for another battle."

Ash:"that's good and sure ill battle your dad again."

She didn't reply

He told her again and heard light snoring and looked at her and she was asleep

Ash just chuckled and pulled her closer and saw a smile on her face

Ash got an idea but kept telling himself it was an invasion of privacy

He then saw a tear of joy in her eye so he went into her dreams

In mays dreams

Ash saw himself...on an alter...in an aura guardian suit...at his wedding

Ash was leaning against a corner staring at the Ash from mays dream

Arceus was the priest

Suddenly May, Iris, Misty, Dawn, Serena, Cynthia, Diantha, Georgia, Juniper, Bianca (A), Melody, Zoey, Solidad, Ursula, Sabrina, and Lorelei walked in in wedding dresses and went up to the alter

After the vows Arceus said:"if anyone object to this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

Drew, Kenny, Brock, Barry, Paul, Cilan, Alder, and Calem:"I OBJECT!"

Suddenly the Ash standing in the corner busted out laughing

Everyone staired at him and the girls on the alter looked at him and gasped

Soon the Ash in the corner stopped laughing and noticed everyone staring at him

May:"H-How?!"

Ash:"all if this is a dream. Except me, I went into mays dream because she was crying tears of joy in her sleep and my curiosity peaked. Anyway, dream or not these guys aren't ruining the perfect wedding. Ready dream Ash?"

Dream Ash:"ready real Ash!"

Suddenly they made weird hand movements and yelled:"NINJA LEAF SHROWD!"

Suddenly millions if leaves appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them

Soon they faded and both Ash stood there in black ninja suits with a red line over the eye to represent the scar

Suddenly 2 scepitile, 2 infernape, 2 greninja, and 2 blazikin appeared

Suddenly they all started making weird hand movements and both Ash's yelled:"NINJA FROST BEAM!"

Suddenly a icebeam came out of there hands except the beams were rainbow colored and frost going around it and hit all the enemies and they froze

Suddenly the beams stopped and they made different hand movements and yelled:"NINJA WIND BLAST!"

Suddenly a blast of wind hit the enemies and they flew out the door

They then stopped

Real Ash:"I better get going, I've over staid my welcome."

He made hand movements again and yelled:"NINJA DUST SHROUD!"

He then disappeared from the dream

In the real world ash just got back and saw may bolt up

May:"Ash! I just had the craziest dream!"

Ash:"I bet it was."

May:"what do you-."

She then remembered what ash said in her dream

May:"*growl* YOU WENT INTO MY DREAM!"

Ash:"I couldn't help it, you just looked so happy and started crying tears of joy in your sleep and I wanted to see what it was. I just needed something else to do then wallow in sadness."

Mays thoughts:"at least it wasn't one of the other dreams of me and him."

Ash:"it's 9:00 AM, we better wake the others."

But before Ash stood up he thought of something

Ash:"May, I forgot to tell you this but a certain legendary pokemon wanted to see you."

He then pulled out manaphy's pokeball and released a sleeping manaphy on Mays lap

May then started crying

Suddenly a tear landed on manaphy and woke him up

Manaphy looked up and hugged May

Manaphy:"MAMA!"

May couldn't say anything through the crying and held him tighter

She then looked at Ash and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss

Manaphy giggled

Manaphy:"me, mama, and papa, together again!"

May then stopped and kissed manaphy's forehead and nodded yes

Manaphy:"YYYYYAAAAAYYYY!"

Ash:"let's get ready for the battle chateau, but first, I want a new outfit, these clothes are to childish."

May:" Aaaawww but I think you look cute."

Ash:"but no one will take me sereously."

May:"I guess your right. You go shopping while me and the others get ready. You don't have to because you didn't change yesterday."

Ash then left to go to a clothing store

When he came back he was wearing a black cloak(like organization 13 in kingdom hearts) black gloves with fingers and black boots

His hood on his cloak was covering his face with darkness

Everyone was shocked at his choice in clothing and N like his choice and Asked him where he got it

Half an hour of the others getting ready they went to the battle chateau

When they got there Ash heard some familiar voices arguing

He then walked up to them and recognized them

They were viola, korrina, sanpei, and strangely samurai

Viola:"OUR TEAM WOULD TOTALY KICK YOUR BUTTS!"

Samerai:"I wish the best trainer of pallet was here to settle this!"

Korrina:"WHO THE HELL IS THE TRAINER FROM PALLET YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT!?"

Ash:"that would be me."

Sanpei:"that voice?!"

Korrina:"I-Is that?!"

Viola:"I-I can't tell."

Samurai:"it's good to hear your voice without the sound of angry beedrill chasing after us Ash."

Ash:"same here."

Korrina:"Where are you?"

Viola:"Y-Yeah, where are you?"

Ash:"I'm right here."

They then looked at where Ash's voice was coming from and saw a man in a long black cloak with his hood up and his face shrouded in darkness

Sanpei:"what's with the new look Ash?"

Ash:"the other clothes were to childish."

Viola:"could you take your hood down, it's kinda creepy Ash."

Ash:"I can't."

Sanpei:"is it stuck?"

Ash:"no, I have a good reason for it."

Samurai kept trying to take it off and after an argument sanpei pulled the hood down from behind and everyone gasped

His scar was huge(btw, he doesn't have a eyepatch over it, he only has a scar on his eyelid.)

Korrina:"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Ash then told them the story and saying they were shocked is an understatement, they were horrified

Ash:"I'll be back in a minute, I got a call to make."

He then pulled his hood back up and went to the phones

He then called juniper

Juniper over the phone:"hello? Who is this?"

Ash:"it's Ash."

Juniper:" Did you need something?"

Ash:"I would like to swap out tyranitar and pignite for bulbasaur, and squirtle."

After it was done

Ash:"bye."

Juniper:"bye sweety"

They then hung up

Ash then walked back to the others

Ash:"I just had to swap out some pokemon that don't need training for some who do."

Viola:"how about a battle Ash?"

Ash:"sure."

Suddenly there was a squeal coming from the entrance

Serena looked at the entrance and saw their friends shauna trevor and tierno and squealed as well

Soon serena brought them over to the group and Trevor was the first to ask:"who's the guy in the cloak?"

Ash:"hey guys."

Tierno:"I-Is that who I think it is?"

Trevor:"I-Is it really you Ash?"

Shauna:"Ash? Where?! How's my hair and makeup!?"

Tierno:"it's to late, he's right there."

Shauna:"the guy in the cloak?"

Ash:"Hi Shauna, Tierno, Trevor."

Trevor:"W-Why are y-you dressed so s-scary?"

Tierno:"it looks awesome!"

Shauna:"serena, did Ash go goth?"

Serena:"no, he was in an accident."

Shauna:"ARE YOU OK!?"

Ash:"I'm fine."

Korrina then pulled down his hood and Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor gasped at his scar.

Ash:"yeah, gasping and stairing is a real confidence booster."he said sarcastically

Shauna:"it actually makes you look tougher. And hotter."she said the last part in her mind

Tierno:"it does."

Trevor only hid behind Tierno and whimpered yes

Ash:"I want a couple battles for training to get back at those betrayers. That's why I'm here."

Viola:"then lets battle."

They then walked to the battle field

Referee:"you know the rules, no name calling and no recalling pokemon."

Viola:"VIVILON! COME ON OUT!"

Ash:"SQUIRTLE! BATTLE STANCE!"

Suddenly a vivilon appeared

But on the other side of the field Ash's squirtle appeared and reached into his shell and pulled out his pointy sunglasses and put them on

All the girls cooed at it

Tierno then sent out his squirtle to watch

Tierno:"squirtle, you remember ash right?"

Tierno's squirtle:"squirt squirtle!"

Tierno:"well, he has a squirtle as well and I wanted you to see his style."

Tierno's squirtle was impressed by Ash's squirtles attitude and style

May then sent out her wartortle

May:"you remember Ash's squirtle right?"

May's wartortle then had a dreamy look in her eyes

May:"I see you do, he is actually battling right now."

Mays wartortle hurried and looked and got hearts in her eyes

Viola:"why does your squirtle wear sunglasses?"

Ash:"this may sound weird but back in Kanto there was a gang called the squirtle squad and they used to play pranks on people and I gained his respect and he was the leader of the gang."

Viola:"now I've heard it all."

Viola then took a picture

Viola:"he's cute and all but not that menacing."

Ash's squirtle got mad

It then got surrounded by a bright white light and started to grow

It evolved into a wartortle

Ash:"congrats squirtle, you evolved! But on with the battle. WARTORTLE, USE ICE SKULL MISSILE!"

Suddenly wartortle was used aqua jet and halfway to Vivilon, wartortle's head turned white and wartortle used icebeam and froze the aqua jet into a ice missile

When it hit vivilon it was down for the count

When wartortle's ice skull missile hit the ground it shattered and hunks of ice went everywhere

When wartortle stood up and walked, his footprints started to freeze

Viola:"W-WHAT IS THAT!?"

Ash:"a new ability we invented, we call it, frost skin. It also has another effect that you will find out soon enough."

Viola got scared

Viola:"SURSKIT! COME ON OUT!"

Suddenly surskit appeared and was battle ready

Referee:"GO!"

Viola:"SURSKIT, USE IC-"

Ash:"let us do it. WARTORTLE, USE FROZEN TUNDRA!"

Everyone:"WHAT MOVE IS THAT!?"

Suddenly wartortle's foot gained an icy shine with frost around it and stomped on the ground

Suddenly the entire field rumbled and giant boulders and water spouts appeared and covered the field was covered with water, wartortle then stepped in the water and it froze around his foot and the ice spread until all the water on the field was frozen, it froze rocks and left pillars of ice from the water spouts

Everyone was a loss for words

Viola then spoke

Viola:"w-w-what was that!?"

Ash:"I can't tell you now. Wait till the battle is over."

Viola:"well, anyway, SURSKIT USE QUICK ATTACK!"

Ash:"dodge."

Suddenly wartortle ran and used withdraw and it's shell kept sliding around against rocks and walls and looked like a turtle off of Mario

Ash:"USE HYDRO PUMP TO SPEED UP!"

Suddenly a hydro pump came out of a hole in the shell and made it go faster and kept dodging surskit's quick attack and every time surskit hit the shell wartortle took no damage and was sent going another direction

Viola:"USE SIGNAL BEAM!"

Ash:"USE ICEY COUNTER SHIELD!"

Suddenly surskit sent out a beam of rainbow colors

Wartortle got out of its shell and onto its back and used hydro pump into the sky and slightly to the right which speeded up its momentum and soon it looked like it was using gyroball and whirlpool at the same time

Suddenly wartortle used icebeam and froze the water and it was now a long pillar of ice and when signal beam hit the icy counter shield it was sent back at surskit which was knocked out due to it

Viola then returned surskit and thanked it

Viola then saw the icy counter shield was still up and she took a picture

Viola:"GO BEDRILL!"

Ash:"Wartortle, you still want to fight?"

Wartortle:"war wartortle!"

Ash:"ok."

Viola:"BEDRILL, USE DOUBLE EDGE!"

Suddenly bedrill charged at wartortle who only yawned

When the attack hit there was a flash of blue light and when it died down everyone gasped

Wartortle took no damage and half of bedrill was frozen in a block of ice

Ash:"USE ZEN SKULL BASH!"

Suddenly wartortle's head shined a bright blue that could blind someone and smashed into beedrill and knocked it out

Referee:"Ash Ketchum is the winner!"

Suddenly wartortle was surrounded by a white light and started to grow

Soon the light faded and there stood a giant blastoise

Ash:"wow! I remember you couldn't evolve even though you wanted to so bad to catch up to mays wartortle that you have a crush on."

Suddenly mays wartortle ran to blastoise and hugged him (or attempted to)

May's wartortle then kissed blastoise's cheak which made it blush

Ash and may returned there pokemon and sanpei walked up to Ash and demanded a battle

Ash:"it's my pokemon's lunch time."

Ash then released all his pokemon(except his legendarys) to eat

Suddenly a tiny grey blur jumped on Ash's shoulder and used its teeth to pull down Ash's hood and licked his face

Ash chuckled and all the girls cooed at it

Soon Ash got eevee to stop

Suddenly he felt two vines wrap around his arms and bulbasaur pulled itself up and nuzzled his chest

The girls cooed even more

Snivy did the same but kissed his cheak and ran away blushing

Ash then bent down and he and Oshawatt did a secret handshake

(Note:Ash can understand pokespeach)

Oshawatt:"Ash my man, my main man, the man with a plan, my brother from another mother!"

Ash:"how've you been Oshawatt?"

Oshawatt:"good,good, how about you?"

Ash:"eh, same old, same old."

Oshawatt:"THAT SCAR TELLS ME OTHER WISE!"

Ash then told him the story of what happened

Oshawatt:"TEAM ROCKET IS GONNA PAY!"

Ash:"they will soon enough."

Suddenly Ash's face was hit with a flamethrower

Charizard:"Ashman! What's u-HOLY SHIT! WHAT'S WITH THE SCAR!?"

Oshawatt explained what happened this time

Charizard:"THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS ARE GONNA PAY!"

Charizard then shot a blue flamethrower into the sky

Everyone around got scared

Ash:"calm down charizard. They'll get what's coming to them."

Suddenly Ash got a call on his styler

He pulled his hood up and answered

Ash:"hello?"

Ben:"hey Ash."

Ash:"Hey Ben."

Ben:"we need your help in the lucario kingdom. Some guy in a pirate outfit wants to see you and he keeps destroying stuff. He keeps calling himself Ghost."

Ash:"SHIT! Not him again!"

Ben:"you know him?"

Ash:"Jackie will explain who he is. I'll be there right away."

He then hung up

The girls then walked up to him

Diantha:"what's wrong?"

Ash:"Ghost the pokemon poacher is destroying things in the lucario kingdom."

May then held manaphy tighter and gasped along with dawn

Ash:"I'll be back."

He then looked at eevee who nodded and started to glow and grow and when the glow died down eevee was now a green espeon

Ash:"espeon, teleport."(I know they can't learn teleport but this is a fanfic.)

Soon espeon and Ash disappeared and reappeared in the lucario kingdom in sinnoh

When ash arrived Riley was also there fighting Ghost's forces

Ash:"I'm here Ghost! FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!"

Ghost then walked out of the shadows

Ash only held his arm up and it shined rainbow colors and all pokemon within a 3 mile radius appeared

Ash:"GET HIM!"

Suddenly all the pokemon charged up their strongest attacks and used them on Ghost and destroyed his robot body

It was over as fast as it started

Suddenly many pokemon tackled ash and licked him

Those pokemon were

Houndour

Growlith

Elekid

Magby

Drifloon

Shinx

And a ryhorn

They all wanted to come with him

Ash gladly caught them and a riolu tackled him to the ground

Suddenly an old man walked up to Ash

Old man(I can't remember his name):"it seems she remembers you Ash."

Ash:"hi riolu."

Riolu just kept licking him

Old man:"it seems she wants to come with you."

Ash then caught riolu and had espeon teleport him back to the battle chateau

They then teleported in front of everyone

May:"did you take care of him?"

Ash:"it was another robot. But I did catch some new pokemon."

He then released the new pokemon and they tackled, nuzzled, and licked him

All the girls:"aaawww."

Suddenly two of them started to grow

They were elekid and magby

Soon standing in their place were a electibuzz and a magmar

Ash:"my aura had made a link with them and raised our friendship to the highest level. That's how espeon evolved."

Everyone:"Wow!"

Ash:"anyone else want to battle?"

Korrina was scared but agreed to it

Ash:"let's make this a one on one battle."

Korrina:"GO LUCARIO!"

A lucario then appeared

Korrina:"MEGA EVOLVE!"

Lucario then mega evolved

Ash:"GO CHARIZARD!"

Charizard then appeared surrounded by smoke and fire

Ash:"even though he has everything he needs to mega evolve I won't let him until I battle the betrayers."

Korrina:"YOU HAVE A CHARIZARDITE!?"

Ash:"let me tell you the story Arceus told me before. I am actually the last of my species, the Auranoids. My kind helped Arceus create the earth, we also could make megastones. Every Auranoid could make a certain type of megastone. As an aura god which is short for Auranoid god, I can create all of them that ever existed. Like this."

Ash's hand shined with a bright light and a tiny orb appeared and he looked over to blastoise he shot the orb off and it went into blastoise and a small circle glowed on its shell and a blastoisite was formed in its shell and was now a permanent part of its shell

Ash then made a fist and his hand started to glow again and a ring appeared on his finger and it started to glow and so did blastoise's megastone and it mega evolved

After Ash unmega evolved blastoise and the shock from korrina was priceless

Ash:"you go first korrina."

Korrina:"LUCARIO, USE BONE RUSH!"

Ash:"GRAB IT AND THEN USE CRYSTAL THROW!"

Korrina:"Crystal throw? What's that?"

Suddenly charizard grabbed the bone rush and snapped it like a twig

Charizard then held a rock for rock throw and used flamethrower on it and turned it into crystal and threw it at Lucario who tried to dodge but due to the smoother surface of the crystal it went faster than a rock throw and hit lucario dead on

Lucario was out cold

Korrina just staired into Ash's brown eyes and got lost in his sea of hazel but then saw him wink at her and she blushed blood red and her womanhood got wet and got images of what Ash could do to her

Sanpei pushed her out of the way and yelled:"MY TURN, GO GRENINJA!"

Ash:"Charizard, return. GO BULBASAUR!"

Bulbasaur then appeared

May then released her venasaur and it did the same her wartortle did

Sanpei:"how'd you get all three Kanto starters?"

Ash:"Actually I started out with pikachu, I saved charizard from during in the rain when it was still a charmander back in Kanto, he was left on a rock to die by his ungrateful trainer but the next day it learned flamethrower and its ungrateful trainer came back for it but charmander wanted to come with me instead, after the battle for charmander he tried to take charmander by force but charmander used flamethrower on his ass and literally cry for his mommy! Hahahahahaha, anyways, I got squirtle when it pranked me and misty and I battled it but when it used skull bash it knocked pikachu out and took him into a cave along with misty and my old 'friend' Brock. I am using the word friend loosely."

Ash then sighed

Ash:"when I finally caught up with squirtle with misty, pikachu and Brock, he let me heal pikachu and I had to go to the nearest pokemart to buy a super potion but team rocket robbed it but lucky for me, the receptionist hid a super potion and he gave it to me. I then went back to the squirtle squad, misty, pikachu, and Brock and I healed pikachu and the leader saw the care I had and wanted to come with me. Just then an officer jenny came and arrested the other squirtle and there lucky I got her to change the punishment to become community service and they had became the fire brigade. I promised not to tell what place I got bulbasaur, it's not illegal, it was just a promise."

Sanpei:"your a true hero, you know that. But let's get on with the battle, GRENINJA, USE WATER SHURIKEN!"

Suddenly greninja started throwing ninja stars made out of water

Ash:"USE WIND TUNNEL!"

Bulbasaur sent out its vines and spun them in the air like a helicopter blade and aimed infront of bulbasaur and it sent the water shuriken back at greninja and they hit the ground around greninja and stirred up dust around him and greninja couldn't see and a sudden tornado hit it and sent it against the wall with swirls in its eyes

Bulbasaur then evolved but instead of an Ivysaur it fully evolved into a venasaur

Mays venasaur instantly charged at Ashs venasaur and kissed its cheek

Everyone was a loss for words at the short battle they just witnessed

Ash:"any more challengers?"

?:"I'll battle you!"

Ash:"*growl* CLEMENT!"

Clement:"do I know you?" He said not recognizing Ash due to Ash's hood up

Ash:"YOU BETTER REMEMBER ME!"

Clement:"Do you know this guy Bonnie?"

Bonnie:"nope."

Clement:"sorry sir but we don't know you."

Ash:"HA, DOES THE GARCHOMP INCIDENT AND ME FALLING OFF LUMIOS TOWER RING A BELL!?"

Bonnie:"Ash?"

Clement:"What is a loser and failure like you doing with such powerful pokemon!?"

Ash:"Loser huh!? Would a loser and a failure have these!?"

He then showed them his styler and G-men badge

Ash:"if I'm a loser and a failure then lance and rant are idiots because I'm lances partner in the G-men and I am also a elite ranger! To add to that the day you betrayed me I could have let Arceus kill you due to acts of treason! Your lucky I gave you a 2nd chance!"

Bonnie then looked up to clement with tears in her eyes and said:"D-Did you really betray him?"

Clement:"yeah, because he's a loser."

Bonnie:"clement, can I tell you a secret?"

Clement got close enough so she could whisper in his ear

She slapped him

She then walked up to Ash and hugged his side

Clement:"BONNIE, COME HERE, YOUR GROUNDED!"

Bonnie:"NO! IM 13 NOW, I WANNA JOURNEY BUT YOU ARE THE ONE HOLDING ME BACK! IM GOING ON A JOURNEY WITH ASH!"

Dedenne:"DEDENNE NE!"

Clement:"OH NO YOUR N-"

Suddenly clement was smacked in the back of the head

Clement and Bonnie's dad:"YOUR NOT HER FATHER, I AM! YOU CAN'T TELL HER WHAT TO DO! ONLY I CAN DO THAT! ALSO YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ASH'S GREATNESS, YOU KEEP LOSING WITH YOUR TOUGHEST POKEMON TO NEWBIE TRAINERS SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!"

Ash:"Thanks sir."

Clement and Bonnie's dad:"AS FOR YOU ASH! Make sure she stays out of trouble, she can be a handful sometimes."

Ash:"we'll be fine."

Clement and Bonnie's dad:"don't be afraid to spank her if she gets out of line."

Ash:"Y-You mean?"

Clement and Bonnie's dad:"Yes."

Bonnie:"we'll be fine dad. I'll be good."

Clement and Bonnie's dad:"could you take your hood off ash, it's kinda creepy."

Ash sighed and pulled his hood down and clement, Bonnie and their dad gasped

Ash:"NEXT TIME SOMEONE GASPS AND STARES AT ME IM GONNA KICK THEIR ASS!"

Bonnie:"what happened?!"

Ash:"serena, could you tell them because I'm tired of telling the story."

Serena then told them what happened

Suddenly a familiar voice appeared

?:"hey Ash, it's been a while, how yah doi- HOLY SHIT! WHAT'S WITH THE SCAR!?"

Ash then punched him

Ash:"sorry Ritchie, I am just tired of people gasping and staring at it."

Ritchie:"I deserved that, i was insensitive. Do you wanna battle to take your mind off of it?"

Ash:"I've been wanting a rematch with you ever since the indigo league."

Ritchie:"then lets battle and won't hold back!"

Ash:"I'm gonna have to hold back because I don't want to kill your pokemon."

Ritchie:"GO SPARKY!"

Ash:"this guy wants a rematch. GO CHARIZARD!"

Suddenly Charizard appeared out of its pokeball and as soon as it saw sparky it had a flashback

Flashback

A 13 year old Ash Ketchum had made it to the semifinals in the indigo league, it was his first league he's ever faced

Ash Ketchum was down to one last pokemon and Ritchie had two

Ash:"GO CHARIZARD!"

Ritchie:"GO ZIPPO!"

Charizard looked at zippo and then looked at Ash

Charizard:"SERIOUSLY, YOUR PUTTING ME UP AGAINST THIS RUNT!? THIS IS DEGRADING MAN! BUT WHEN THIS LITTLE CHARMANDER BECOMES A CHARIZARD I WANT IT TO REMEMBER THIS FACE AND IF HE EVER WANTS TO BE THE STRONGEST CHARIZARD EVER HE'LL HAVE TO BEAT ME AND THE STRONGEST CHARIZARD EVER! REDS!"

Ash:"CHARIZARD, USE SLASH!"

Charizard then used slash on zippo and dealt a lot of damage but zippo was still standing

Ritchie:"ZIPPO, USE FLAMETHROWER!"

Suddenly a stream of flames came out of zippo's mouth and hit charizard head on but barely did damage.

Ash:"CHARIZARD, WING ATTACK!"

Charizard then used wing attack on zippo and zippo fainted

Ritchie:"zippo, return, don't worry, we'll do better the next round."

Ritchie returned zippo

Ritchie:"GO SPARKY!"

Suddenly Ritchie's pikachu ran onto the field

Charizard:"THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! THE ONLY PIKACHU I'LL EVER BATTLE IS YOURS OR THE LEGENDARY TRAINER REDS!"

Charizard sat down and pretended to doze off

Ash:"COME ON CHARIZARD, GET UP!"

Charizard didn't listen

Ash:"PLEASE! YOUR MY LAST HOPE!"

Charizard still didn't budge

Referee:"SINCE CHARIZARD WON'T LISTEN TO ITS TRAINER HE IS DISQUALIFIED, RITCHIE IS THE WINNER!"

Ash:"Some help you are charizard. You won't even help the person who saved you from the rain as a charmander and saved you from your ungrateful trainer! You really disappointed me today!"

End of flashback

Charizard let out a single tear thinking if that day, the day that he disgraced the name Ash Ketchum

He regrets that every day of his life

Charizard:"I will make up for my neglect to you at the indigo league years ago. I'm sorry Ash. I was just young and stupid to look down on you and treating you bad for years, I've regretted that every day of my life. I'm sorry. I will make up for it right now!"

Charizard then let out a white flamethrower out of anger and it hit the ground in front of him and suddenly rocks shot out of the ground and became balls of fire and hit sparky who was then knocked out

Ritchie then returned sparky and looked at Ash with eyes full of respect

Ritchie:"thanks for the battle Ash. It was good to see you."

Ritchie then left

Suddenly Ash's pokedex rung signifying that Ash had a phone call

Ash then put his hood back up and answered and Anthony's face appeared on the monitor

Ash:"hello?"

Anthony:"sorry sir, it must be a wrong number. I was trying to call Ash Ketchum."

Ash:"your looking at him."

Anthony:"is that you!? You seem different?"

Ash:"Sorry about the hood, I was in an accident and I have a permanent scar."

Anthony:"sorry to hear that, it's probably not as bad as you think."

Ash then pulled his hood down

Anthony:"WOW! THAT IS HUGE! But you know what? It makes you look tougher and stronger."

In the back ground:"Is that Ash!? Let me see!"

Anthony then held his phone to his shirt so Ash couldn't hear and said:"Rebecca, he has a huge scar on his face and is acting very sensitive so don't offend him."

Rebecca:"OH MY GOD! IS HE OK!?"

Anthony:"he acts fine but he has a scar from above his right eye, over his right eye, over his mouth and stops at his chin."

Rebecca:"LET ME SPEEK TO HIM!"

Anthony then handed the phone to Rebecca

Rebecca:"Are you ok Ash?"

Ash:"Yeah, I'm fine."

Rebecca:"that's good to hear. What region are you in, we moved to lumios city in kalos, if your close you can come visit."

Ash:"thanks, were actually outside of lumios city, we are in the battle chateau."

Anthony then grabbed the phone from Rebecca making her mad

Anthony:"How about we come to you? I'd like to see if the years have done you good, in training yourself and your pokemon. We'll be there in 15 minutes."

Anthony then hung up

Ash then told them what just happened

Misty:"Great! Maybe he'll bring your primape!"

Ash:"maybe. They will be here in 15 minutes."

15 minutes later Ash was leaning against the wall when he heard a maid call his name telling him that someone is looking for him

Ash then walked up to the front desk with his hood up hiding his face

Ash:"hey Anthony, Rebecca. It's good to see you both."

Anthony:"same here."

Rebecca was trying to hide her blush

Ash then pulled his hood down and they got a closer look at his scar

Rebecca's thoughts:"I thought he was hot before! Now he's just plain sexy! I wonder."

She then blushed

Ash:"how's primape?"

Anthony:"take a look."

Primape walked out from behind Anthony

Ash was impressed, his muscles were 2x bigger than before, he had 3 p1 championship belts

2 around its wrists and 1 around its waist

When it saw Ash it ran up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug (a literal bone crushing hug)

Anthony and Rebecca were worried that that would definitely break all his bones in his body

But they were shocked when he hugged primape back without wincing in pain

Primape then let go and was pumped up and wants a battle

Anthony:"it seems he wants to battle by your side."

Ash:"I'd like that, Anthony, you wanna battle?"

Anthony:"of course!"

Suddenly Ash got another call on his pokedex

?:"hey Ash!"

Ash:"Oh hi-"

Cliffhanger, who called Ash?! which region is Ash gonna journey through?! Why am I asking you all of these questions?! Keep reading and find out next time.


End file.
